Sora & Me
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Man.. why couldn't I have a normal social life like any other 17yr old? I was always stuck with this kid.. but maybe that's not so bad. VaniXion
1. The Park

AN: Well I haven't been able to get this idea off my mind for a few days so instead of ignoring it, why not try making it into a full length story instead of a simple One-Shot? I adore the Korean movie – Baby & Me and yeah… and Soul Eater ED2 Style keeps popping in my head for this story.

Summary: Man.. why couldn't I have a normal social life like any other 17yr old? I was always stuck with this kid.. but maybe that's not so bad. VaniXion.

Sora & Me

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

When I was little all I ever wanted was a pet, something to keep me company. I was a only child after all. All my friends had pets like Terra, he had a black cat and Aqua was getting a hamster. I wanted a puppy but my dreams soon shattered when I was thirteen.

"_Mom can I have a puppy?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes. 'Please say yes!' I keep chanting in my head. She smiled and ruffled my charcoal colored hair, "I'm sorry sweetie but getting a pet now wouldn't be a good idea" she says as I stare at her confused. "Why?" I asked. _

_She smiled and blushed looking at that man that was my 'father' "Well you see Vani, Mommy's having a baby!" She clapped her hands happily. I tilted my head, "What?"_

_She frowned, "Aren't you happy for Mommy, Vani?" she sniffed about to cry. "Now son, be happy. You're soon going to have a little brother or sister to play with. Take good care of them, will you?" My father asked. I stared at them both blankly. _

_When forever passed by slowly and it was time for that said brother or sister to be born, I walked into my mom's hospital room after she gave birth and they told me I could go in. Cautiously I went in since she was always emotional. I don't just get it. _

"_Vani come and meet your new baby brother!" She motioned for me to come close from the door I was standing by. I walked to her bed and saw the new born cradle in her arms. "What's his name?" I asked. She gently caressed him, "Sora" she replied. I stared and stared at him, "Yeah… a pet would have been better" I ran out the door, passing my dad who was holding a bouquet of bright pale pink roses, as my mother yelled, "Vanitas!" _

_I didn't want a brother. All this time waiting for him to be born all my parents would do was lecture me on being a good big brother. 'Vani take responsibility' … 'Vani you have to love him' … 'Vani do this or do that' _

_Ugh. _

Looking back I wasn't much support or help to my mother after '_he_'decided to leave us when Sora turned one. My mother took on two jobs after that happened and since then she only comes home to change, shower, eat, and sleep. Hardly has time for me or Sora but it's fine… expect the part where my life is taken up by this kid. 'Vani could you teach me this?' … 'Vani, what's that?' it was always two-hundred question with him every single day. Today I decided to take Sora to the park to get some fresh air since he was crying about something. I don't know, I don't understand little kids.

I sat there on the bench with face in my hands, I was frustrated. "What's wrong now Mr. Moody?" A teasing voice said. I looked up and saw Xion. She giggled at my annoyed face, "Scoot over" She motioned with her hands for me to make room for her on the bench. I scooted, she sat down eating her sea salt ice cream. "Want some?" She handed me the bar as I took a chunk out of it. She gently hit me, "Hey! You almost finished it! Jerk" She stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek, "Whatever" I guess you could say me and her were a thing. Xion has always been there for me, sometimes when I didn't want her to but she understood that I was going through a hard time having to take care of my little brother every single day.

When silence fell upon us I sighed, "Hey when was the last time we had a real date?" I asked her. She clicked her tongue and thought about it, "Umm.. when we were twelve? When you took me to the river and ended up throwing me.. in" She grumbled. I smirked, "Stupid"

"Vani! Vani! Tweach me how to ride a bwike!" Sora ran up jumping and patting my knees. He stopped when he finally noticed Xion, "Shh.. Shi.. Shh… Shion Hi!" He blushed and waved at Xion having a hard time saying her name. She ruffled his hair, "Hey squirt!"

Sora beamed and then continue, "Riku can ride a bwike! Tweach me pwease!" I sighed. What am I to this kid? His older brother or his personal Santa Claus? "First we need to get you a bike, then I'll teach you" I checked my wallet to see how much munny I still had. Not much, I guess Xion will have to babysit again soon. "Okay!" Sora smiled and then noticed the swings. He looked down, Xion frowned, "What's wrong, Sora?" She gently asks him. He twiddles around looking down at his feet, "Can you pwush me on the swing?" He asks fumbling with his shirt. I rolled my eyes as Xion giggled and took his hand heading to the 'big kids' swings. I walked behind him with my arms crossed.

Sora sat on the swing and held on tightly to the chains, "Ready! One, two, threeee!" Xion called out as she rocked the swing and pushed him. Sora laughed and laughed. Leaning against the swing's pole I just viewed them in silence with a slight smirk.

When the sun was setting, Xion stopped pushing. She was going to completely halt it when Sora kept insisting that he wanted to jump off mid-air. He tried but fell, he started to cry in pain. Xion quickly carried him to the nearby bench and sat him. I walked over, "What hurts?" I asked him as he cried and pointed to his bleeding knee. Xion sat next him rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. I bend down and took out a band-aid from my jean pocket. Peeling away the two white ends and putting it on his knee, he stopped crying as I handed him a jolly rancher. He beamed and grabbed my hand and Xion had his other. We walked back home, once we arrived all three of us ate a quick dinner and then Xion got him ready for bed.

I waited sitting in the living room when Xion came back in, sitting next to me she held my hand. "So?" I asked. "He ko'd after he said Night. He really does look up to you, you know? You're such a great big brother! What I would kill to be your sibling!" She leaned on me. "Gross" I replied. "What is?" She asks curious. "The thought of you being my sister. Dating my sibling. Gross" I thought out loud, she slapped my hand, "Jerk! It was just a thought. You're a good brother" She looks up smiling with her big blue eyes. I chuckled, "Stupid"

Later that night after Xion left, I stayed in the same spot sitting on the couch just flipping through the channels. My mom came in looking worse than the night before, "Hey mom" I greet her getting up and heading into the kitchen. She weakly smiles and sets her stuff down on the kitchen table, she ruffles my hair and kissed my forehead. "Hey Vani, was Sora any trouble today?" She asks yawing. I shook my head, "No, he scrapped his knee today but he's fine" I report as I do every night to her. She nods as she turns on the coffee maker. I sit down with her, she takes my hands in hers looking worried. "Vanitas… he's back in town…" She slowly cautiously says. "What?" I ask, waiting for her to speak, she would only call me by my full name when she was serious about something. She looks down avoiding eye contact, "He called me, we argued, he said that he's here and has been thinking about this for quite some time… Sora is four and a half… he knows nothing about him! yet he says he wants to take Sora with him…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! Please& Thankies! R&R! :D

Of course KH doesn't belong to me ~ it's all Square Enix but this idea does belong to me XD

Any whoo~ yeah I can't think of anything else to say… until Chap.2!


	2. Ice Cream & Rock Band

AN: So let's get this started! erm… well chap2! :D

Ice Cream & Rock Band

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora's Pov:

"Jwump! Jwump!" Jwumping was fun! My big brother Vani was holding my hand, he's sooo cool! We were heading to my school! School was lots and lots of fun but Riku was always daring me. I'm a strong herwo! I can't lose to him! Vani always tells me not to say yes to dares but it's so hard to say no! I think Vani gets mad at me when I get hurt but I tell him it doesn't hurt so it's okay!

"Vani get we gwet ice crweam when you come and pick me wup?" I look up at him smiling. He nods saying, "Sure" I'm happy, my big brother always gets me a treat after school when he can. He would sometimes come drop me off with Xi.. Sh.. Shi… Shion! She was super nice! I like her a lot.

"Alright, remember don't talk to strangers and stay inside of the gate until you see me, got it?" Vani tells me looking around worried. I wonder what he's searching for. "Mm! Got it!" I let go of his hand and ran off into my preschool . The teacher was waiting for me waving and smiling, I took her hand and saw Vani as he walked off to his own school.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

School was boring as always, no shock there. Tapping away at the lunch table waiting for the damn time to pass by. Xion couldn't come today since she had to help her Aunt, Grandmother and little cousin move in today, I guess she said they were coming from Hollow Bastion or something. I kept checking my cell every thirty minutes to check the time and see if my mother would call. "Why do you look so hasty today, Vani?" Terra came up putting an arm around my shoulder shaking me. I grumbled, "Nothing" I reply. He rolls his eyes and lets go sitting down on top of the lunch table. "Sure, so are you gonna tell me? or do I have to beat it outta ya?" I sighed and told him everything. One thing that I didn't like doing was to tell everyone else about my problems… but Terra had to know before he had a fit that I don't tell him crap. Damn best friend.

He tapped his chin in thought, "So your old man is back in town? What the hell does he want with your kid brother?" He asks in concern. I shrug, I honestly didn't know. Terra frowns, "Be careful man, you know he doesn't have a stable home to even think of raising Sora in" I nod, that good for nothing bastard. "Hey why don't we go and see Ventus about this? Maybe he can do something to your old man?" He winks suggesting we go. I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Hell no" I checked my cell phone for the time and decided I should go earlier to pick up Sora. "I better go. Get me whatever work I have to do" I instruct Terra as he chuckles and slaps my back roughly, "Got it, amigo!"

I got up and headed to the school gate, throwing my school bag over I quickly grab the iron bars, climbed up and threw myself over it landing on my feet. The walk to Sora's school would buy me some time to think of my actions. What would I say to _him_ if _he's_ there? I don't want to cause a scene at the school, there's already enough bad rumors about me going around in this small Island. When my cell alerted me that it was ten 'til Sora would come out I started to see some parents arrive. Some of the elderly ladies were gossiping in the corner, I even managed to hear my name being thrown in there once or twice. When I turned and stared at them silence fell upon them quickly as if the black plague immediately invaded their bodies.

Past them I saw something or rather someone staring from a palm tree, walking closer I immediately knew who it was. His dark brown hair and golden eyes; that uncomfortable body posture threw him off from all the other happy parents waiting for their children to come out. He finally notices me and smiles, "Vanitas my boy! You look good! How are you?" He cheerfully asks. "What the hell are you doing here?" I sneer. He chuckles, "Here to see if Sora wants to come with me of course!" he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I stare at him viciously, no matter how cool I tried to be, my blood was boiling within with hatred for this man. "You're never going to take Sora. He doesn't even know you and he doesn't need a good for nothing father in his life!" As cold as I wanted to sound it came out in a harsh whisper. He signs and crosses his arms. "Not here, Vanitas" He slowly says looking at his watch. The school bell rang and out came all the kids. Sora came out with a piece of paper, as much as I tell him to stay inside the gate, he doesn't listen. "Vani! Vani! Look! I was gwood today!" He beams, he then sees the man, "Hi Mister!" He greets. I quickly took his hand, before leaving I coldly tell _him_, "Never come here again. Stay away from us"

Leaving with Sora, I noticed _he_ didn't even try following us. "Hey Vani, who was that man?" Sora asks, I shook my head, "No one important" He stares at me confused and lets it go switching back to what he was saying earlier "Vani! I was gwood today! I got a gold star!" Sora tells me as he shakes the piece of paper around. "That's good kid" I smile at him, He giggles. "What?" I asked him. "I like it when Vani smiles" He says as I roll my eyes.

I took him to get some ice cream then we headed to the beach. I sat there at the small wooden dock as Sora ran around the water shore. Just staring at him, sometimes I wished I had it easy like him. Kid never seemed to get angry or anything. He then came back running to me, "Hey, Vani why don't you rwun with me?" He asks hopeful. I sigh and protest as he grabs my hand and starts pulling me. Before he pulls something out of place I got up as he takes me to the shore. He lets go and starts splashing me with water. That punk! He runs away from me, "Get back here you twerp!" I call out as he screams and runs away throwing water at me. His little legs were giving out on him, I being faster than him picked him up from his waist and twirled him around. Bending down to the water with him still caged in my arm, I splash water on his head. He laughs and laughs. I chuckle and set him down lying on the sand. "You're hard to keep up with, kid" I say in one heavy breath. He giggles, "I'm cwool! I'm lots and lots of fun to be around!" He claims happily lying down next to me. I ruffle his hair as he complains.

I sat up and stayed there on the sand as Sora got up and started running around looking for something. He came back with a paopu fruit in his hands. "Vani look! I was lucky this time! I can't reach the tree, it's too high for me but I threw a rock and one fwell!" He handed me the paopu fruit as he sat next to me. I took it and stared at it. As many times as I came here I never bothered with the fruit. "So wanna take it?" Sora asks. "Why?" I ask him as he tries to push me, "To give to Xi…Shi… Shh… Shion! Duh!" He states rolling his eyes. I didn't understand what the big deal was about these star shaped fruit. Fruit is fruit after all. "Why don't you give it to her? She likes fruit" I tell him handing it back, he shakes his head. "I can't give it to her! The rules are you have to give it to someone you rweally rweally rweally care for! Then you can be twogether forewver!" I scratch my head as he gives it back. I sighed and stuffed the paopu into my school bag, "Fine. I'll give it her later" I tell him as his smile grows bigger. The sun was setting then, I didn't think we spent a long time here.

Carrying Sora on my back I headed home, inside the kitchen mom was home early today. "Momma!" Sora calls happily as I let him go, he runs to her and gives her a big hug. She rubs his back gently, "So?" She asks staring at me worried. I shrug, "Nothing happened. I told him to back off" I tell her as she sighs in relief. "I'll be back later" I tell her stepping out the kitchen as she gets Sora's dinner ready. "What are ya gonna make, Momma?" He asks. She kisses his head and smiles, "Mac & Cheese, sweetie" Sora jumps up and down. I closed the door and headed down the street to Xion's house.

Xion was outside helping move the last of the boxes into the empty house next to her. She waves as she sees me coming. "You didn't tell me your Aunt bought the empty house next to you" I say staring at the small house. She shrugs, "Oops. Must've forgotten to tell you that" She sticks her tongue out. I roll my eyes and sit in the trunk of the van. She takes the last box into the house telling her Aunt something and then coming back to the van's trunk where I was sitting. "Move" She instructs trying to close it, "What if I don't want to?" I warn her smirking. She grumbles, looking left to right and quickly peck my lips. I moved out of the way yawning, "Still afraid of your pops?" I ask her. She shakes her head, "A little, he talks way too much with those elderly woman that gossip too much. I tell him you're honestly not a bad guy but he still doesn't buy it" She sighs. The whole world was against me, nothing new there. "He can believe whatever he wants of me, not like I care" I shrug it off heading inside her house.

I went straight to her big black couch and took the remote flipping it to Game mode. Xion went into the kitchen and came into the living room with the carton of sea salt ice cream and four Dr. Pepper. She threw one at my face, before it hitting me, I catched it. Turning on her ps3, she put on Rock Band and gave me the drum sticks as she took the bass guitar. When it was too late to go out any where or if we didn't have any plans to take Sora somewhere, we would just stay all day at her house playing. "Ready for me to kick your ass again?" I ask, she laughs finding a song for us to do. "Hey! Last time I broke my wrist!" She defends. "Stupid" I smirk. It's not my fault she broke her wrist, well partially.

After a couple of songs, four sodas, the carton of ice cream, and twenty-two wins later we decided to watch a movie. Xion was annoyed since I kicked her ass, "I was going easy on you" was her excuse for all those times. Sitting on the couch with one hand holding hers and the other holding the remote, I let the remote go and remembered to take the paopu out of my pocket. After I came back with Sora dropping him off home, I took the fruit out of my school bag and put it into my pocket. "Oh yeah, here" I threw the paopu on her lap. Her eyes widen then a sneaky smile crawled up her face, "Why Vanitas! Are you asking me to marry you?" She asks. "Ha, in your dreams. Sora picked it up, he said that only I could give it to you. It's fruit so just eat it" I tell her, "You are so clueless" She states. I ignored her, I didn't think that one fruit was that special, you eat it and that's all there's to it.

Three, bloody gory, guts, screams, nightmare massacres movies later I decided to go home before it got any later. I was glad Saturday was tomorrow, "I better go home before the old ladies start looking out their windows for me. Coming out of your house to them would be blasphemy" I kiss her cheek and head out the door. Xion laughs and waves goodbye.

When I arrived home the tv was still on and my mother was sound asleep on the couch with Sora in her arms. I turned off the tv and the lights in the kitchen, going upstairs I got out a blanket from the cabinet and walked down. Covering them I headed back into my room taking off my shoes and falling into my bed.

The next morning I woke up groggily to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon coming from downstairs. I checked my alarm clock, hmm.. it's nine already. Getting up I headed into my bathroom and got ready for today wearing a black & red checkered Tee and black jeans. Going down stairs Sora was jumping in his seat at the table with a fork in his hand. "Vani! Gwood Morning!" He greets. I ruffled his hair and yawn. Mom smiles and places a bowl with food for him and then setting a plate for me. She hands Sora milk and orange juice for me.

Yawning, taking a bite from my pancakes my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. Getting it out I get a txt from Xion.

_**Come over w/Sora. **_

_**-Xion**_

I txt her back with a simple reply.

**K **

-**Vani**.

Ten minutes later when Sora finished eating, Mom got ready for work this time only having to go to her second job. Quickly rushing saying bye to us she closes the door. "Sora, hurry up!" I call out to him, "Coming!" He calls out slowly coming down the stairs with pieces of white papers and a box of 64 Crayons. Taking my house keys from the kitchen counter, Sora takes my hand and we go out the door. Locking it he wiggles his hand in mine, "Ploop ploops guuup guup Vani and my hand are fishies!" He looks up to me, I smirk and head down the street. The old hags – I mean ladies, were out conveniently watering their lawns. Sora being the happy person he is started greeting them, "Hi! Hi! Oh! Hi!" He said waving at them. They smiled at him, when I stared at them their looks turned into disgust. Wonder what the hell the new rumor about me is now.

Finally getting to Xion's house I knock on her door,her big tall muscular father comes out. He narrows his eyes at me, "Yo" I greet him not caring. He ignores me when Sora spoke up, "Can Shion come out to pwlay?" He asks the big buff man innocently. The sucker had a soft spot for Sora. He smiled at him, nods and called out for Xion. When she finally appeared she patted her dad's shoulder telling him to go back inside. "Glad your finally here!" She smiles and bends down to Sora's level. "Sora I want you to meet someone very special!" She excitedly says. We walked to the next house where her Aunt now resides in. The door opened with a elderly lady coming out, "Hey grandma!" Xion hugged the woman and then went inside while Sora and I waited outside with the lady. "Are you the hooligan that is dating my granddaughter?" The woman asks."Yes m'am" I slowly nod unsure if she was going to get a broom out and start hitting me. She smiled warmly at me, "Good. I hope none of those rumors going around about you are true" She pats my shoulder. "I assure you they're not but how did you find out?" I ask her. She laughs and shakes her head, "My boy, this is small place compared to where I came from. Rumors spread fast like a wild fire" She replies as Xion comes out with someone behind her holding her hand.

Xion gently pushed the little girl behind her to come forward, she was wearing a pale pink dress and looked shy. Sora let go of my hand to go up to her, "Hi! I'm Sora!" He greeted. The little girl stepped back into Xion's side hiding shyly. "Sora, this is Kairi"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Please R&R! Thankies! I appreciate the feedback!

Well until Chap3! :D


	3. Crushed Into You

AN: I'm bored and Vanitas is awesome and badass! ;D

Crushed Into You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora's Pov:

"Sora, this is Kairi" Shion shoves Kairi to come closer, wow she's pwetty! "Kai Kai!" I smile as she blushes. Huh? I don't get it. She runs to me and gives me a hug shyly. Wow she was pwetty AND nice! "You smell nice" I tell her as she giggles. Shion smiles and claps her hands, "Sora, how would you like to stay over at Kairi's house and play while me and Vani go out for a few?" She asks me smiling. I nod knowing they must get twired of being with me all the twime. "Mm! Have fun!" I twell them as I twake Kairi's hand and run into her house. "Who wants to bake cookies?" Her grandma asks. Kairi raises her hand and jumps. This day was going to be some much fun! I made a new frwiend! Yay!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

I took Vani's hand in mine and start walking down the road, he sighs a breath of relief having a day for himself. "You're not worried about Sora are you?" I ask teasing him, he looks at me and shakes his head, "No, it's just been a really long time since we had a day for just us" I nod and smile contently. Vanitas was all mine for the day for once and to be honest it felt a little weird since most of our time we were always planning on safe fun places to take Sora to. "So from now on we can take my little cousin Kairi with us so Sora won't get bored having us around all the time" I suggest as he nods.

As we walked hand in hand I noticed a couple of preppy girls from school like Selphie the head cheerleader and Olette with Namine by her side. Namine was cool. She was one of my friends, oddly enough we got along, but Olette and Selphie were another story. They immediately huddle together to whisper something involving Vanitas, I know. I just don't get them, one second they're jealous that I'm dating him and the next their spreading more rumors around school about him.

Namine shakes her head disapproving of whatever they were assuming now about Vani. She walked up to us waving. I waved back with my free hand. "What's up?" She asks. I look past her, "They talking more crap now?" I ask her annoyed. She nods apologetically, "I'm sorry you know how they are. I'll make sure to stop them as much as I can" She bows down to Vani. He nods understanding it's not her fault. "So where's your little brother, Vanitas?" She asks Vani looking down, seeing he's missing. "He has a play date" He tells her. She nods smiling, "That's nice" she comments and looks back at Olette and Selphie who were laughing about something. "I better go back" Namine bows again and runs back to the front yard of her house. I caught Olette and Selphie give me a dirty disapproving look. Vani catches it, pulling my hand more forcefully he slowly says, "Let's go"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

I sighed trying to cool my cool. I honestly didn't care what lies they were spreading out now it was just annoying to have to deny everything at school when people would stalk and pester me to admit that I'm what they think I am.

Ever since I was little I've been always looked down upon, always disapproved by teachers and our neighbors. I didn't have many friends, it was hard for me to talk to them let alone become friends since every parent would tell their kid not to talk to me. I guess having golden eyes and charcoal colored hair was a abnormality to these people. "Vani, where are we going?" Xion asks snapping me out of my memories of the cold past. I thought about it and smirked, "You'll see" I tell her as I guide our way into the Secret Place. The little opened rock entrance hidden in vines. "I haven't been here since middle school" She giggles as I lead us in. Inside there were pictures that Sora drew on the walls using rocks, sitting in the corner, Xion crawled her way to me looking at the pictures that Sora drew. "Hey look!" She says, I tilt my head confused, "Where?" I ask her. "Behind you, idiot! That's one of the pics we drew back then!" She notices as I move staring at the deformed picture on the wall.

I completely forgot we even drew on these rocks back then, "It's a paopu fruit, so what?" I ask her seeing nothing important or significant in it. She slaps my arm, "Do you remember who drew that?" She asks trying to contain her amusement. "No" I simply tell her not knowing where she was going with this. She sighs as I sit a few inches away from the pic. "You did, dummy!" She points at me as I shrug. "Yeah?" I say not getting it. She smiles and looks away blushing, "Remember you told me we would be together forever… that you would give me a paopu someday? and when you finally do, you forget what they even mean, jerk!" She slaps my arm again grumbling. "Sorry?" I questioned.

She sighs losing hope in me in ever remembering something from a few years ago. How could a insignificant star shaped fruit ever be so important to the both of us? I massaged my temples trying not to get a headache from over thinking things. She leaned on my shoulder and fumbled with her shirt, "Hey… is that new rumor true?" She asks me nervously. Here we go again, every time she hears a rumor she would immediately come and ask me if it ever happened or whatever. "How many times do I have to tell you to not believe everything you hear?" I tell her as she looks down to the ground. "I'm sorry… it's just… I'm scared" She whispers. I chuckle, 'Why?" I asked amused. "…because they could use whatever they saw and use it against or trick you into doing something bad so it looks like you're guilty"

It was cute how she always tried to protect me in any form, big or small but I didn't need it. I got up from the ground helping Xion up. I ruffled her short black hair as she complained. "Stupid, none of those rumors are true. Just don't listen to your dad, he doesn't need to know your boyfriend's personal information" I kissed her cheek trailing down her jaw and finally up to her lips giving her a mischievous grin making her shut up before she could say anything. Taking her hand I lead us out the small cave. "Let's go do something fun, I hear the fair is in town.." I cough clearing my throat. I wasn't Romeo so clearly being romantic wasn't something I was so familiar with.

Going back into town we headed in the small fair. They had a petting zoo, a Ferris Wheel, and mostly food and game stands. Xion yanked me to a fishing game to try and win a pet fish, sighing I gave the man a one munny to try and win. Throwing the rod lazily in I instantly caught one of the magnet disc and won a small goldfish. "Here, for Kairi" I handed the fish in the bag to Xion, I knew she was irresponsible with pets. She nodded happily, "Kairi will love this!" After the first game I played, Xion went ahead and bought of some takoyaki to share.

Moving on to a dart game I handed the woman two munny to get two tries. The first and second I won again getting a lion cub plushie and a paopu fruit plushie. I knew Sora would like the lion, "Here's your paopu that you're crying about" I tell Xion throwing it at her. She takes it sticking her tongue out to me but then smiling caressing the thing. "Cheap" She says, I knew what she meat but oh well. She'll have to deal with it.

I did a couple of other games and ended up winning more crap, like another lion cub plush except this one was in a lighter shade than the one for Sora, guess this one is for Kairi. I ending up winning another goldfish that I would give to Sora. I think the majority of vendors were probably pissed at me for winning on my first tries. Not my fault their games were walked hand in hand with the toys in a bag we got and the two goldfishes in a small plastic container bucket.

Xion spotted a photo booth and ran to it quickly shoving me in. I set our stuff in between my legs and sat back, yawning. "Say heartless!" She smiles widely, it was the most cheesiest smile I've ever seen her make. "Come on, Vani! Have fun!" She tugs on my short sleeve. I sigh and make sure the booth's curtain was completely shut before I made a winking face, a goofy face, and then finally kissing her. Once we got out I grabbed the bags. "I'm never doing that again" I warn her. She nods taking the photo strip from the machine, "Yeah, yeah" She says ignoring my threat just admiring the pictures. Women…

We decided to head back home early so we could give the fishes and plushies to the kids. Xion took out a copy of her Aunt's key and opened the door. Inside her grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair reading a story to Sora and Kairi as they sat on her lap. "We're back!" Xion announces, her grandmother smiling, "Did you two have fun?" She asks us. Xion nods excitedly and smiles. Her grandmother stared at me for a sec with a warming smile that none of the other elderly people gave me.

Xion handed the kids their gifts and then they did something unexpected. They came running at me hugging me, "Thwank you! Thwank you! Vani!" They chanted happily. I coughed in discomfort patting their heads. Once they settled down after a few minutes I waited for Sora to say his goodbyes to Kairi and to make sure to thank her grandmother for taking care of him. "Twank you for the cwookies, they were yummy! I'll swee you tomorrow Kai Kai!" Sora beams taking my hand and waving goodbye, "Bye! Bye!" Kairi waved back. "Goodbye darling, come back so we can make more cookies!" Xion's grandmother says as Sora jumps in joy. I smirked and head home with him.

"So did you have fun today?" I ask him as he hums a song he must've learned from Xion's grandmother. He nods, "Mm! I did! Kai Kai's grandma makes thwee best cwookies ewver!" He looks up with his big bright blue eyes. Opening the door, Sora runs in as my mother was in the kitchen reading some cooking book. "Momma! Momma! Look! Vani gwot me a fishie! and a lion! Rawr!" Sora showed her the things I got him, she smiled, "Oh my! What a beautiful goldfish, sweetie! You make the best lion ever!" She picks him up pecking his cheek making him laugh. I leaned on the wall and smirked as she silently told me 'Thank you' Heading into my room as Sora continued to tell her about his day. Lying on my bed I got a txt from Xion.

_**Wanna hang tomorrow? :D**_

_**-Xion**_

**Sure**

**-Vani**

_**K meet me at my house**_

_**-Xion**_

**What r u planning?**

**-Vani**

_**Oh nothing :p **_

_**-Xion**_

**Liar /3 **

**-Vani **

_**I'm teaching u how 2 cook**_

_**-Xion**_

**K. G'night **

**-Vani **

_**Night! ;) **_

_**-Xion **_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Getting off the phone, I plugged in the charger into it. Yawning I got comfortable in my bed with my new paopu plushie. I squeezed it smiling more than ever. Vanitas may be clueless when it comes to being romantic but his random acts of it made my heart flutter. Picking up the photo strips we took today I viewed all of the frames slowly. I know he said he would never again do that with me but I would have to trick him! Muahahaha! I Xion, am evil! Just when I was about to turn my lights and go to sleep my phone starts buzzing. I checked the called ID, _**Namine calling.. **_I wonder why she's calling me so late? Answering, "Hello, Namine?" I say as she sighs in relief that she was able to reach me on the first try. "Xion is it true?" She asks me. "Is what true?" I ask her confused. "Did Vanitas hurt you, did he beat you up?" She asks with concern. "What?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Please R&R! Thankies! :D

Onto Chap.4! WHOO!


	4. Cooking Lessons & One Rumor Down

AN: Yo~

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, Listen to 'Crushed Into You' – Zebrahead vs. Paramore – It's a awesome mashup! That's where I got Chap.2's title! ;D

Cooking Lessons & One Rumor Down

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Waking early almost smashing my alarm clock, I got ready for the day ahead of us! Taking a shower and getting dressed, wearing a navy blue tee with small cute little skulls and black jeans; I headed downstairs. My dad was grumbling since he knew that Vani was coming over today. No matter how much he would try to bribe me with or yell at me, I wasn't going to break up with him.

"Morning dad!" I greet him tip toeing up to reach him, kissing his cheek. He smiled at me, "Make sure you don't make a mess. I better not find anything broken… like your wrist" He warns. I rolled my eyes, he couldn't let that go. It's not Vani's fault, well it is but it's mine too that I'm just too clumsy.

He took a bite from his apple. I could imagine he was probably imagining that, that was Vani's head. I sighed, parents… He waved goodbye and slammed the door shut as he headed off to work. Clapping my hands I put on my apron and started getting out the ingredients I would need for today.

Somehow I was really trying hard to put my conversation with Namine last night somewhere far and deep inside my head. It was seriously bothering me, who could of started that new rumor? It just wasn't right! They've started the rumors when we entered middle school, that's when I met Vani. Maybe it was my fault? I shook my head, come on Xion – don't think like that!

The door bell rang, I shook my head and went to answer. In came Kairi and my grandma. "Hey!" I greet them, Kairi quickly hugged me and went to sit in the kitchen. My grandmother caressed my cheek and handed me Kairi's things. "I'm sorry for putting Kairi on you suddenly I know you had plans with that nice boy but me and your aunt need to head back to Hollow Bastion for a few hours" She apologized. I shook my head, "It's fine, I'm always taking care of Sora with Vanitas so it's not a problem!" I assure her as she tells Kairi to be good then walking out. I waved bye as she got in the car with my aunt.

Heading back into the kitchen setting Kairi's things on the counter, I continued getting the things I would need. "Shion, can we make cwookies?" Kairi asks as I got out the cheese. "Hm? Cookies? Sure!" I tell her trying to find the packet of cookie dough I bought a few days ago. I found it, cutting the packet open handing it to Kairi as I got out a tray and some butter. "Remember to wash your hands!" I tell her as she runs to get the small step so she could reach the sink. Washing her hands she runs back to sit and start the cookies. I sat next to her helping her make the dough flat so we could go over it with paopu shaped cookie cutters. Setting the small star cookies on the tray, I shoved them into the preheated oven. "That was fwun!" Kairi happily says. I ruffled her hair as the door bell rang again.

"Yo" Vani greeted lazily waving his hand, Sora waved too, "Gwood Moring, Shion! We're here!" I smiled as they came in. "Kai Kai!" Sora beamed noticing Kairi. She ran to him and shyly gave him a hug. I awed in silence, "Why couldn't I meet you when we were their age?" I tease Vani elbowing his side. He shrugs "Would of been hell" He yawns. "Jerk" I pouted as he smirks. "So what new concoction are you going to teach me how to make today?" He asks taking the other apron hanging on the pantry's doorknob. I know I wasn't the best of cooks and whenever I didn't have what a recipe called for I would simply substitute but that was never a good idea. "Well Mr. Know-it-all, We're making a pizza today for lunch" Beat that Vani! Making a pizza was the easiest thing I could think of so I hope I don't screw this one up too.

"Shion, the cwookies?" Kairi asks as she holds Sora's hand. I wanted to hug them to death for being so darn cute but I just smiled and took out the cookies carefully. Taking a spatula and gently taking them off the tray setting them on a plate, "Let's wait until they cool down" I tell the kids placing the cookies next to the opened window by the sink. They nod and run off up to my room. I didn't mind them being in there as long as they didn't draw over some of the very rare but few pics I took with Vani.

Being alone with Vani I knew I was being bad. I so wanted to ask him about this new rumor but I had to tell myself, if Vani doesn't say anything then I won't ask. What Namine told was just… too much. Thinking about it, why couldn't I let it go?

"_What?" I nearly yell at her. She apologizes, "I'm sorry! It's just the new rumor going around! Someone saw you two at the fair and…" She stopped. I sighed, "It's called having fun, Nami. All couples do go out on dates you know? Vani would never hit me or do anything abusive to me. Tell who ever the hell is making assumptions now to back off. Vani is a good guy. Why can't any of you see that? He takes care of his little brother every single day, he doesn't do drugs, we're always together. I'm tired, Nami. Just tell them I warning them now to stop this crap!" I hanged up before she could say anything else. This whole damn Island needs to get a clue. Vanitas wasn't bad… I just have to keep telling myself and everyone that. _

Maybe my father's influence was getting to me. He wouldn't let the whole breaking my wrist thing go. "Hey, you okay?" Vani snaps his fingers in front of my face. "What?" I shake my head, he tilts his head worried. "I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just, what?" He asks. "When will the rumors stop? Namine called me last night and she asked me if you ever hit me" I spilled completely lying to myself. He sighs knowing, "I heard. Before I got here some old hag started beating me up with her purse. Like I've told you, I don't care. Let the rumors continue until I'm dead" He shakes it off staring at me seriously. "Why?" I ask him. He always says the same thing whenever we would come to this conversation. "…because I only care about what my mother, Sora, and what you think of me" He coughs in discomfort. A small smile crept up my face, taking the bowl of flour I threw some at his face. "I'm glad. I won't ask anymore" I tell him slowing walking back around the kitchen table. He smirks taking the tomato sauce bowl. "Good" He grins walking fast to reach me. "Nooo!" I yell as he starts chasing me throwing tomato sauce all over the place. I run backwards and try to throw as much flour on him as I could but being the clumsy person I am, I ended falling on the floor. I hit my head on doorknob of the pantry. "Oww" I closed my eyes in pain rubbing my head as I heard someone laugh. I slowly opened my eyes to see Vani covered in flour and tomato sauce, he was holding his sides laughing at my misfortune. Vanitas wasn't the type of person to laugh out loud or show a lot of emotions but when he did show them, it made my world. "You're mean for laughing at me" I pout crossing my arms. He continues laughing coming shakily down to my level on the floor. Before I could say anything he presses his lips to mine, they were soft. He sat down next to me, "You're stupidly clumsy" He tells me sighing getting the laughter out of his system. I looked around, yep, the kitchen was a total mess. "So what are we gonna do now for lunch?" I asked him. He shrugs, "Just order a pizza, let's just clean this mess up" He says getting up. "Okay" I got up myself, getting out sponges and old rags to clean up. I was kinda disappointed that we couldn't make the pizza ourselves but then again it was really fun.

"Hey, Xion" Vani calls from behind holding me by my waist. "What?" I smile, "Turn around" He whispers. I turned around as he asked me to, he quickly threw cheese at my face. "Pretty cheesy, don't you think?" He asks smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Hardy har har" I stick my tongue out at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kairi's Pov:

Sora was really nice! We played inside Shion's room. She had lots of pwetty pictures with Vani on her mirror. "Sora, do you thwink my cwousin Shion likes your big brwother?" I ask him as he sticks his tongue up trying to draw a pwicture. "Mm! Yup!" He looks up smiling. I nod, it must be nice to be in wuv.

I laid down with Sora and drew a pwetty pwicture for Shion. "What's Vani like, Sora?" I ask him as he twinks about it. "Hmm… my bwother is rweally nice! He buys me ice crweam and twakes me places all the twime!" Sora shook his head smiling coloring the pwicture. "He sounds cwool" I twell him. He nods, "He is!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

After a hour of cleaning up the mess me and Vani made, I called the local pizzeria and ordered a pepperoni pizza with pineapple. The door bell rang as Vani headed up to call the kids to come downstairs. I opened the door taking the two pizzas and paying the man the munny. He tipped his cap at me and smiled leaving. I kicked the door closed with my leg. Vani came downstairs with the kids, who were jumping in excitement.

I took out plates and served the kids first giving one slice each and apple juice to drink. Going into the living room, Vani was putting on a dvd for us to watch. I didn't think I had much pg movies but he was able to find one. The kids sat down on the floor with their food. I came in with a plate with four slices and two Pepsi for me and Vani to share.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies, playing Candy Land, and DDR with the kids. When night fell upon us, Kairi and Sora fell asleep. My aunt called me telling me that she couldn't make it back tonight. "I better go" Vani said as he picked Sora up and carried him as he slept. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I might skip first period since my aunt isn't back from Hallow Bastion" I tell him opening the door for him. He nods and heads out. Closing the door gently I headed back into the living room and cleaned up. Once I finished cleaning I carried Kairi into my room. Running downstairs quickly to get her bag with things that my grandma gave me I headed back upstairs and changed Kairi into her pj's. I went into my closet and took out some shorts and a black Org. XIII band tee that Vani bought me at their concert. Changing I went to sleep with Kairi in my arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Coming home I went straight into Sora's room changing him into his pj's and covering him up in bed. I went downstairs after and set my mom's coffee maker on seeing as she would be late tonight. I made sure the house was locked and that the kitchen light remained turned on for when she would come. Going upstairs I took my shirt off and decided to sleep in my black & red checkered boxers, it's too damn hot.

Waking up in the morning I checked the time – twenty to eight, crap. Getting up and ready for school, I entered Sora's room waking him up and getting him ready for his own school. Running downstairs to quickly make him a pop-tart and his lunch while he was looking for his missing shoe. "Sora, did you find it?" I yelled. He came down with the shoe in his hand. "Mm! Fwound it!" He says putting it on. I put his lunch into his lunchbox, taking a napkin and wrapping the pop-tart I handed it to him, taking his hand I grabbed my school bag and walked out the door. I usually wasn't in a hurry to take him to school but today my damn alarm clock didn't go off like it was suppose to.

Saying goodbye I sighed. I was able to get him there in time, first period was homeroom so I didn't care if I was late. Once I arrived I threw my bag on the floor, sitting on top of my desk Terra came and sat on top of his next to mine. "So you're late too, huh?" He chuckles. He was rummaging through his own bag, taking out a packet, he shoved it to my chest. "Here's the work you missed on Friday" He says looking shyly at me. "You forgot" I tell him. He shrugs, "Sorry man, Aqua and Roxas had a gig this weekend" He handed me the flyer. I looked at it, "Cool" I tell him handing it back. Aqua was in a band with Roxas who was Ventus twin brother. "So, we gonna go ask Ven for help?" He winks pointing to the door. I sighed, he really liked going to hell. "Fine" I tell him getting off my desk and heading out the door. The non existing teacher in homeroom would surely miss us.

Walking down the hall to the room I hated, Terra opened it. The pitch black room with red velvet curtains and old skulls with candles lit in them illuminated the room a little. "Hellllooo, Ven-Ven!" Terra called out. I yawned and sat in the dark purple satin chair. Terra and I heard someone creepily laughing. His stupidity was enough for me to try and kill myself, out came Ven in his black hooded robe, "Welcome gentlemen to the Black Magic Club!" He manically laughed. Here we go again…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Please R&R! Thankies! :D

On to Chap. 5!

Note: Sorry, please excuse any error in the first 3 chapters. I'm a pretty fast typer and sometimes I miss my own mistakes!


	5. Kerosene & Roses

AN: Lol, I fail. Oops. I accidentally wrote Chap.2 instead of 3 on the last AN.

Any whoo~ this story is a lot of fun for me to write :D

Kerosene & Roses

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Ugh. Kill me now please.

Ven handed us skull shaped cups, "Care for blood, gentlemen?" He offered taking out a dirty old rusty wine bottle filled with his super sweet – and stupid, cherry kool-aid. "Pass" I waved him off as he filled Terra's cup. "So, Venny my buddy! Vani's old man is back in town. He seems more stubborn this time, got any ideas on how we could scare him away?" Terra asks Ven as he takes a drink of the disgusting kool-aid.

"Ah! I do! I do! How do you like the sound of body disfigurement?" He snickered. How the hell this guy is related to Roxas, I have no clue. I rubbed my temples, "I don't want to go to jail again, dumbass!" I sneer. Ven put both arms up in surrender, "Very well, by the way thanks for the skulls you collected for me during your stay at the lovely jail" He picked up a skull and kissed it.

"It's your fault I ended up there!" I got up and grabbed him by the neck. I wanted to wring him so badly. Terra got between us and pulled me off him as Ven laughed joyously. He needs serious help…

"I don't have a plan yet my two best buddies! I assure you I'll come up with one soon that doesn't involve sending Vanitas to jail again" He snickered again. Terra pushed me out the door seeing as I was growling. "Thanks Venny! We'll keep in touch! Stay dead!" Terra waved goodbye. "Stay alive!" Ven says going back into the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

I rushed to get to homeroom as fast I could. Please don't be late! I tell myself running to the school gates, jumping over, I almost tripped on a crack, running through the corridor. I was able to get to the class, well there was only ten minutes left but hey! at least I made it. Shutting the door behind me I catched my breath as I noticed Vani sitting in his desk. Terra was on top of his laughing at Vani. "Hey guys!" I greet them. Terra slapped my hand in a high-five, "Morning!" I looked at Vani who wasn't looking chipper this morning. He was wringing a piece of paper, he even managed to give himself a paper cut. "What's wrong with him?" I mouthed asking Terra. He laughed and slapped Vani's back, "Ventus" He replied as Vani ripped the paper into shreds. "Oh" I whispered. No wonder he was in a sour mood. There was only one person in existence that Vani could not tolerate and that was Roxas twin brother Ventus. It was kinda Terra's fault for even taking Vani to go see Ven. Terra loved seeing Vani all riled up, boys, I'll never understand them. I looked around the class seeing that Aqua and Roxas weren't here, "Where's Aqua and Roxas?" I ask Terra as he hands me the flyer. "Gig last night, they're probably still sleeping in" He tells me as he tries to hide his excitement. "How was the show?" I ask him as he thinks, "Wild" He says. "Wicked" I handed it back to him. Aqua was Terra's girlfriend and the lead singer of the band Org. XIII. Roxas was the lead drummer in the band, they started back in middle school.

The bell rang, Vani took my hand in his as we left together to second. "Did you cool down?" I ask him cautiously. He nods, "Damn, Terra" He looks back at Terra who was playing hallway football with a couple of jocks. I smiled and entered Chemistry with Vani. We took a seat together turning on the Bunsen burner as the chalk board instructed. "Good Morning my smart pupils!" Professor Vexen greeted as he took a sip of whatever was in the beaker on his desk. At the beginning when we first had Professor Vexen, we thought he lost his mind but we learned to deal with it. He flipped the chalk board around to some scientific equations, "Please copy these" The class moaned in complaint as we copied, what a boring class.

When the bell bang I said bye to Vani as we didn't have third together. We headed our separate ways, I saw Namine with the other two. She ran to me, "Hey, Xion!" She greets. I ignored her, she ran in front of me. "I'm sorry!" She says bowing down. Apologizing just wasn't going to cut it this time. "Axel started that new rumor!" She spills. Ah, Axel. He was a womanizer and a jerk. He was my childhood friend but once I stopped talking to him in middle school he wouldn't stop chasing after me. "Tell him I'm a lot happier now that he isn't controlling my life like if I were his girlfriend instead of friend! We were never a thing and we'll never be" I tell Namine going around her.

Entering my Poetry class, I spotted Axel sitting in my desk. "Move" I harshly told him. He moved and kept silent as Professor Zexion lectured. By the end of class he came up to me, "How's that cold emotionless bastard treating you?" He asks talking about Vani. I stacked my binder, notebooks, and papers into my backpack. "Fine, thank you" I tell him avoiding eye contact and getting up. He growled as I passed him, taking my arm he squeezed it hard. "Why didn't you give me a chance at your heart?" He asked roughly. I shook him off forcefully not trying to wince at the pain, "Because you didn't deserve it!" I yelled and slapped him running out the classroom.

I skipped fourth feeling like crap and decided to stay in the Black Magic Club. Sitting on a dark purple satin chair, I rested my head crossing my arms on the table. Ventus came from the darkness snickering setting a cup of his 'blood' and spider shaped sugar cookies on the table by me. "Does your arm still hurt?" He asks sitting across me. I nod, I turned my head so I could see him. "Your boyfriend came in here earlier today, such a joy he is!" He sipped his drink reminiscing about what ever happened in his clubroom earlier. "So did you go see Roxas last night at the gig Org. XIII played?" I asked him as he played around with a voodoo doll of Axel he made out of straw and string. He nodded, "Oh yes, I did. Quite messy if I say so myself, this time it was with red paint!" He smiled stabbing the Axel doll in the ass.

I smiled at him, Ven was a odd one but he was a lot of fun. "Wow it was red this time and we missed it…" I whispered. He howled and handed me a black cobwebbed envelope. "Take this as my gratitude for you are the only girl who comes and visit me for long amounts of time. You're my crypt keeper" He winked jokingly. He took out some kerosene and lit up this old 19th century Victorian lamp. I took the envelope and opened it. Inside were two green neon glowing tickets for Org. XIII's new secret gig. "Thanks Ventus!" I got up slowly trying not to move my right arm so much. I kissed his hooded head and walked out the door. I heard Ven manically laugh as I shut it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

I missed Xion in fourth, guess she was ditching. Heading to lunch I saw Xion coming out of the Black Magic Club holding her right arm. Before I could catch up to her I heard a locker shut close, "Oooh Vanitas my darling~" a musical voice came closer and closer. I sighed, not today! I stood frozen as Marluxia came prancing around throwing pink rose petals around us. "Baby I missed you~ you didn't go last night" He whispered in my ear. I gulped, he giggled, "You're sooo cute Vanitas!" if there was anyone in this whole damn island that made me uncomfortable and nervous more than anything else it would be Marly. "Won't you come and play with me Vanitas~ my naughty little devil?" He winked growling mischievously. I scratched my head talking a step back from how close he was to me. "I would love to… but you see… Marly, you're not my type!" I quickly ran away before he could hug me. "Rats!" I heard him say as I ran to the cafeteria.

If I could magically have a blue fairy or genie that would grant me every wish I ever wanted, my first wish would be to make Marly disappear. I was unlucky as always. He was in Org. XIII too so I had the misfortune of always seeing him after concerts and at school to. I went into the lunch line and bought a salad and a Coke. Going outside to where we usually sat I saw Xion sitting alone writing in her notebook.

I sat next to her, "Skipping lunch?" I asked her setting my food down. She nodded in silence, this wasn't good. I looked at her as she kept hold of her right arm. "What happened to your arm?" I asked concerned, she just shook her head. "It's nothing" She whispered continuing to write. "Let me see" I gently took her hand and noticed the big purple bruise forming. "Who did this?" I asked her coldly. She shook her head not wanting to tell me. "It's really nothing! Please don't get into a fight just for my sake!" She looked up pleadingly.

"Axel…" I growled knowing he was the only one to physically abuse her. She grabbed a hold of my arm before I could get up and hunt that bastard down. She rested her head on my shoulder taking my clenched fist into hers. I sighed and calmed down. Next time he was going to get it even if I needed Ven's help. "So why were you in Ven's clubroom?" I asked her trying to change the subject. She circled my knuckles with her thumb, "I just needed to be alone and Ven must get lonely being alone in there" She whispered. I smirked, "Alone? I think he enjoys the solitude"

She chuckled, "He does but he's my friend too so I like visiting him. So, are we free from Sora duty for tonight?" She asks looking up. I nod, my mother had the day off today. "Why? Are you taking me out?" I asked her. She punched my arm with her left, "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

I ignored her question, she grumbled and continued; handing me the black cobwebbed envelope she must of gotten from Ventus. I opened It, "Org. XIII is playing tonight in Twilight Town. Maybe we could catch a train and go? It's been two months since we last saw them play" She suggested.

"Sure" I tell her stuffing the envelope into my school bag. I handed her my salad and Coke, "First, promise me that you'll eat something" She nods.

After school Xion and I headed to Sora's school to go pick him up. "So when is Kairi starting school?" I asked Xion as she kicked a pebble around. "Maybe tomorrow, my aunt went and enrolled her today" She tells me as we arrived. The parents were already there waiting. I noticed the same old women in the corner still gossiping. When they noticed Xion next to me they gave her some concerning looks. I elbowed Xion's side. She saw the women and grinned nodding.

I smirked taking out some plastic vampire fangs I had in my bag along with fake blood in a tube. Turning my back to the old hags I put on the fake teeth and squirted some blood all over Xion neck. I positioned us so it would look like I was sucking Xion's blood. Xion giggled at my touch. I heard the women gasp in shock. Xion waved at them, "Hi!" She greeted as I continued to 'suck'

I took off the vampire fangs and kissed her. The blood was dripping down our chins. By the time I was done the school bell rang and Sora came out immediately. "So why did we do that?" Xion asks. I shrugged, "I was bored"

"Shion! Vani!" Sora ran up and hugged us. I put the fangs and blood back into my bag. "Why do you hwave blwood on you?" Sora asks. Xion giggled as I took his hand and Xion took his other. "Your brother was just being silly" Xion tells him. I slightly turned my neck to view two of the hags on the floor fainted as the other two tried to fan them.

Well as long as the rumors kept coming in, might as well amuse myself. Now they could start a new rumor that I was a vampire or some sort of Halloween monster. Like I cared, I dropped Sora off quickly as Xion went to her house and changed into her Org. XIII shirt. Entering the kitchen my mother didn't question why I had fake blood on my face, "Should I be concerned?" She asked. I chuckled, "Nope" I headed upstairs as Sora stayed in the kitchen with her getting started on his coloring homework.

Entering my room I cleaned off the fake blood in my bathroom. I stuffed a extra shirt, jeans and a towel into my red backpack. I took out more munny out of my secret hiding area, going downstairs I told my mother that I would be late tonight since of the concert. She nodded, "Be careful" She tells me seriously. I closed the door and headed down the street to Xion's house.

She stuffed her extra shirt, jeans and towel into my red backpack, "So did your dad freak when he saw the blood?" I asked amused. "Yup!" She nodded, "He thought I had some freak accident at school" She laughed. I smirked, taking her hand as we walked further down to the train station.

Paying for our tickets we entered the train and sat down. It wasn't that long until we arrived in Twilight Town. Picking up the clues from Central Station that lead down the road past the shops we got the last clue in the Sandlot. We finally found where Org. XIII was playing at – the Back Alley.

The Back Alley was a small hideout area, the security at the front recognized us and let us go in without hesitation. "I'm excited! I can't wait!" Xion squealed. I smirked leading us to the front crowd. "I'm going backstage real quick. Stay here" I tell her as I head to the back where the band was getting ready. "Hey, Vani!" Terra slaps my arm hard. Aqua waved, Roxas was busy telling his stupid twin not to make the lighting so dark. Marly was nowhere to be found, I was thankful for that and the last two members – Larxene and Luxord where adjusting the instruments.

I set my things down next to Ven. "Good look tonight" I tell Roxas as I high-five him, "Thanks, man!" He smiles and fixes the lights that Ven kept turning darker. He slapped Ven's hand as I heard him complain in pain, "Oww!"

I walked off into the crowd and found Xion, standing next to her we waited until Terra came out and announced the show. The band came out and the crowd went wild, "One, two, three!" Roxas shouts tapping his drum sticks together and starting the song in a solo. Aqua started to sing. Larxene was yelling, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" About a hour later, half way into the last song, black paint started coming out and dripped off the instruments, the crowed raised their hands up clapping. Aqua bit into her microphone jumping around the stage.

Black paint was dumped on the crowed, Roxas did some fast drum beats as the song got faster, Aqua wrapped the microphone cord around her arm as black paint started coming down her eye like a tear. The stage started to fill up in black paint, Roxas and his drums were going down into the quick paint, Aqua sang resting her head against Luxord smiling for a moment. Xion and I clapped as we got completely covered in black paint. Aqua was sinking in as she sang she 'struggled' to get out, she whispered and then screamed at Luxord.

Larxene was in the back sinking in like Aqua was, singing the chorus. Marly was holding his guitar up trying to play as he sunk in further. The song ended when the band was completely swallowed by the black paint. The crowd clapped, cheered, as Org. XIII came up again covered in paint just like the rest of us.

They thanked the crowd and headed backstage. I took Xion by the hand almost slipping, we headed to the back. "Man, that was the best show this month!" Aqua cheered cleaning her face off with a towel. I squatted down and opened my backpack taking mine and Xion's clothes and towels out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

After Vani and I got cleaned up and changed shirts and jeans. We headed out the back door of the Back Alley with the band. We decided go get some pizza. Luxord offered to pay for it as we went to his and Larxene's apartment that wasn't too far. Taking the train in Central Station to Sunset Station we arrived in Sunset Terrance. With the three large pizzas in hand we entered his decent sized apartment.

"So Namine didn't come tonight to wish you good luck?" I asked Roxas, he took a bite from his slice of cheese pizza and shook his head, "Nah. It's Monday and she said she had cheer practice tomorrow" He says. "Ah" well that sucks. Nami was dating Roxas but she didn't stay for the concerts since of the paint dumping on every last song the band plays. After a couple of slices of pizza, Aqua, Larxene, and I headed into Larxene's room as the guys were playing some game on Luxord's 360.

"So how many rumors are there now?" Aqua asks. I honestly lost track after I couldn't count them on my fingers. I told the girls about what Vani did to the old ladies when we picked up Sora earlier today. "Seriously?" They both laughed. I shook my head, "It was hilarious" I tell them. We continued to talk about other stuff, like what new songs they were going to play, what was up with Terra and Luxord, etc.

"I see you and Luxord are getting pretty serious" I tease Larxene as she rolls her eyes. "We're just best friends!" She defends. "Riiiiiggghhht" Aqua and I tease in unison. After who knows how long I must of fallen asleep. Someone sat down on the bed next to my sleeping body. They poked me, "Hey, wake up" The voice says.

"Why?" I sleepily asked. He poked me again, "It's late, we're going to miss the last train to Destiny Island" Vani says as I recognize his voice. "Why?" I asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

I checked the time, one a.m. Larxene and Aqua came out of the room, "Where's Xion?" I whispered as the guys were sleeping all over the living room floor and couches. Larxene pointed into her room. I nodded, "What happened in here?" They asked. I pointed to the twelve-pack of beer that Luxord bought. "They started drinking, got drunk, and passed out" I told them sighing, those idiots. They giggled as Larxene took one, opened it and then threw one at Aqua.

I got up going into Larxene's room knowing that eventually she and Aqua would pass out in the living room too. Besides me, Ven didn't drink but he had a major sugar rush from his bottle of 'blood' that he brought for himself. Roxas ended up 'accidently' smacking him with the fridge door as he kept running around the apartment.

Going inside the room, Xion was asleep on Larxene's bed. I told her to get up so we could catch the last train but she kept questioning me. Typical Xion behavior when she was tired. I sighed, "Scoot over" I tell her knowing that we probably weren't going to school. She scooted over as I laid with her. I took my cell phone out and txted my mom telling her that I wasn't going to be able to take Sora to school in the morning and that I was stuck in Twilight Town until the next trains in the morning. She replied saying it was fine.

Throwing my cell on the floor, I don't remember what else happened. All I know is that I fell asleep with Xion on the bed. In the morning I heard someone laugh, "My, my, what is this? Sleeping together already, Vani?" Someone laughs shaking me. Damn it…

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Please R&R! Thankies! :]

Listen/watch 'Sink Into Me' by Taking Back Sunday for the black paint idea. That music vid/song Is awesome! :D

Whoa, that was the longest chapter so far! O:

Anyways on to Chap.6!


	6. Almost Here

AN: Yo! Thanks to all who are reading this story! Remember to R&R! ;D I wanna know what you guys out there think! :)

Almost Here

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

_"My, my, what is this? Sleeping together already, Vani?"_ I heard someone laughing, shaking the person who was on the bed holding me. I honestly couldn't remember what happened after my girl talk with Aqua and Larxene. "Mm.. shut up.." A sleepy annoyed voice said behind me. Opening my eyes slowly I started to remember that I was sleeping on Larxene's bed and that spiky charcoal hair sticking up must belong to my boyfriend.

I looked in front of me to see a tall someone hover over me just to get to Vani. "Terra.." I sighed knowing immediately it was him. If he was going to bug just one person, Terra liked to include the ones surrounding his said target. He kept shaking until he gave up seeing that Vani wasn't going to get up. Terra whistled out the door for someone to come in. "Hey help me wake him up!" He yelled for someone to come in.

A gush of air passed by but I didn't see anyone. I patted Vani's hands to let me go, getting up I just sat there giving Terra a questioning look. A snicker came by Vani as that black hood popped up slowly, "Wakey wakey, poison and snakey!" He snickered as Vani opened his eyes. "My, you're quite the heavy sleeper" Ventus commented as he smiled close to Vani's face. Vani opened his eyes to meet Ven's and he fell from the bed. "Get that damn _thing _out of here!" Vani sneered rubbing his head seeing as he hit it against the nightstand.

Terra laughed and took Ven out with him, "Can we make blood?" Ven asked him excitedly walking out the door. "Sure kid!" He replied patting his back chuckling. The door shut close as Vani sat back on the bed trying to cool off.

"I'm going to _kill_ him, I'll make him wish he were in hell!" Vani sneered as if he were spitting acid on Ventus. I sighed, they were such good friends once…

"Are you okay?" I asked him concerned. Sure I knew he would get in a sour mood when Ven was around but he seemed more irritated this morning.

XxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

"No" I answered, my head was killing me. Last night I just kept thinking of Sora. I was usually back home after concerts but this time…

I called home getting the voice message, my mother was probably at work by now. I looked at the time on my cell, it was almost eight. "We need to go, Xion" I told her heading into Larxene's bathroom. Xion and I washed our faces and brushed our teeth hurriedly.

Most of the gang were still asleep, Terra and Ven were making more of his stupid sugary super sweet kool-aid, and Roxas was reading a book. We said our goodbyes as I grabbed Xion's hand and ran as fast I could to the train station. "Why are we in a hurry?" Xion panted trying to keep up with my fast pace.

I didn't answer her as I bought the tickets and got in the arriving train. I sat down looking at the time again, we made it here to the station in ten minutes. Xion stayed quiet the entire ride back home, I tapped my fingers and shook my leg impatient. My mother was a great mom but even she forgets important things when she's in a hurry to get to work.

The train ride wasn't that long but I couldn't take my time. If I've been paying good attention these past few years; I know my little brother – he _thinks _he can do things on his own.

I ran out as the doors open, Xion yelled my name but I ignored her. I didn't have time for her! "Vanitas!"

XxxxxxxxxX

Sora's Pov:

"Oh dear! I'm running late! I'm running late… again!" Momma kwept yelling at herswelf. I sat down on the stairs waiting for her. Mwaybe she can twake me today! Vani is late…

"Momma" I cwalled out but she didn't hear me. I sighed, watching her. She shut the dwoor leaving me. Momma left, oh well. I gwuess I'm gonna have to drwess myself today!

This should be fwun! I rwan back up to my rwoom and put on the clothes Momma left on my bwed. I got dressed and went down. Momma forgot to make my brweakfast and I can't cook! I know! I'll have cwookies!

I grwabbed a pillow from the cwouch and threw it at the cwookie jar. The cwookies fell, I took thrwee and opened the dwoor. I'm going to skool by myswelf today!

XxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

I ran as fast I could back home, Xion was running right behind me yelling. I ran past those old hags and that bastard that was still here. "Vanitas, slow down!" Xion yelled coming from the corner. I ran up the road seeing Sora walking the direction where his school was at.

"Sora!" I yelled as he turned around, "Vani!" He waved cheerfully. I was almost to him when the school's stupid cross country bicycle club neared where Sora was standing. "Watch out!" One of them yelled, Sora turned around with wide eyes. I grabbed Sora and shielded him as the club rode past us.

"Vani?" Sora called when they left. Stupid! Stupid child! "Hey! What happened?" Xion asked coming up. I tighten my grip on Sora's arms. "Don't you ever do that! You hear me! Never leave the house without me!" I yelled at him; shaking Sora he stared at me with wide eyes.

XxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Bending down a little I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Vani ran off trying to get to his house, when I was finally able to catch up to him – the school's cross country rode by. Vani kneeled down as he gripped Sora tightly shaking and yelling at him.

Sora's eyes widen surprised, Vani never ever raised his voice at him. "You're so stupid, Sora!" Vani yelled shakily. Sora sadly smiled, "It's otay big brwother" He caressed Vani's cheek wiping away the single hidden tear.

I slowly walked closer to them trying not to upset Vani more. He was frustrated with himself. "Come on sweetie, let's go back inside and get you dressed right" I patted Vani's arm to let of of Sora, he did as Sora took my hand. I went inside with him and told him to wait upstairs.

I went back out to try to calm Vanitas again. "Vani?" I quietly said as he looked up with sadden amber eyes. "He could of got hurt Xion! It would have been my fault" He got up taking my hand and going inside his house quietly.

We went upstairs as Vani took Sora's clothes off and changed him into something else. I took out the first aid kit from the bathroom. "Dwon't worry Shion! No boo-boos!" Sora smiled. I set the kit on the bed. Vani went downstairs and made his lunch.

We walked with Sora to school, Vani got an ear full out of Sora's teacher for bringing him late. Vani stayed quiet for once unlike other times where he would roll his eyes and talk back sarcastically to her. He took my hand as we decided to skip school and just stay at his place.

Going inside I cleaned the kitchen from the bread crumbs and juice spill of Sora's lunch mess we left. I went up to Vani's room as he sat down on his bed. I sat next to him, as I was going to soothe him by rubbing his back I felt something moist. "Vanitas…" I looked down to my blood stained hand.

He turned his head as I showed him my hand that was covered in his blood. He shrugged, "I deserve it" He commented as I ran to get the first aid kit from Sora's bed. "You may not care for yourself, but I do! Now take off your shirt!" I ordered.

I know Vani. He'll blame himself, get hurt, hurt himself, then carry the guilt. I didn't want him to blame himself. He took his shirt off as I asked him to, I turned him around to see the couple of bloody scars.

"Some guys on the bikes tried to stop but the brakes and handles cut into me" Vani said, I told him to lay down on his bed as I disinfected and bandaged his wounds. He didn't cringe in pain or complain just stayed quiet as the only noise was coming from his clock ticking.

XxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

I feel like crap. I yelled at Sora but it's all my damn fault. After Xion wrapped my wounds we stayed in my room just playing a game of chess. It was boring as hell playing chess but I didn't feel up to anything other than murdering the entire cross country stupid club.

When it was nearing time for Sora to get out, Xion and I headed early to pick him up. The old hags gasped seeing me wearing black jeans and a black wife-beater and of course the wraps of bandages were somewhat visible.

Xion glared at them seeing that I wasn't up to it. As we past them she whispered, "I punished him" She winked as the hags seemed to show _some _sympathy for me for a sec.

Ah. What lies could do.

I didn't see that bastard there waiting for Sora so at least something good happened today. The bells rang as the stampede of children came out laughing. Sora kept yelling, "Come on Kai-kai!" He pulled Kairi out the gate with him. Xion giggled and whispered to me, "She's very shy"

I smirked, "Unlike him"

I ruffled Sora's hair taking his hand. He smiled and laughed seeming to have forgotten the events of this very morning. Xion picked up Kairi and carried her.

We decided to hang out at the small dock for a while. Xion and I sat the edge of the dock as Kairi and Sora dared each other to reach for a paopu fruit.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked. I turned my head and nodded. "Good. I'm glad" She smiled leaning on my side. We watched the sunset, it was nice until the unexpected happened.

"Greetings, Lovers!" That damn hooded freak popped up from underneath us. I heard a deep laugh and a "Howdy" coming from Terra as he roughly patted my back. I hissed at the slight pain. Ventus and Terra sat next to us. "Spiders, anyone?" Ven offered holding out a bag of his stupid spider shaped sugar cookies. I glared at him as Xion took one.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked rubbing my temples. Stay calm, gotta stay the hell calm. Terra shrugged, "We were bored and-" Ven shushed him manically laughing, "And we set a trap on your father!" He joyously announced.

"And?" I asked slightly curious. Ven laughed continuing,"We snuck into his temporary residence, took his clothes and some belongings, ran to the fish market and we dumped them in fishy water and finally we dumped them into the ocean hoping sharks would eat it!"

Well that was stupid. "One childish prank won't drive him away" I sighed. I looked at the time,"We'll discuss this later at school. It's getting late" I got up with Xion. Sora and Kairi came running back with a small paopu they found. "Eat it!" Kairi said blushing. I smirked, "Nice try, kiddo" I didn't believe in stupid magical love fruit. I threw the fruit taking Sora's hand as Xion took Kairi's. "GAH! IT BURNS!" Ven screamed as he held the paopu I threw. "It's sucking me alive! Ah! Oh the misery! Help! No! Run and save your souls! It's eating me alive!" He continued yelling as Terra laughed his ass off. "You big baby!" He roughly patted Ven taking the fruit.

Xion gave me a questioning look. "He's afraid of love…" I answered. That idiot. She nodded probably thinking 'Oh that's just like Ven'

XxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Next day Vani and I walked Sora and Kairi to school early. We waved goodbye and headed further to our school. Namine was waiting for me by the entrance to first. I sighed, I was irritated yet I couldn't be. She's my friend and is dating Roxas after all.

"Hey Xion!" She greeted smiling. I nodded and headed in with her. Inside Aqua was teasing Terra with her new cooking invention – fish cheesecake. Non of us could ever tolerate her weird creations or have the heart to tell her no but Terra was a brave soul.

Namine excused herself and went to sit next to Roxas who was tapping on his desk with his drumsticks. For once Ventus decided to show up to class as he sat in the very back where the lights were flickering in and out.

I sat next to him seeing as Vani was trying to decline a taste of Aqua's new disaster erm… I mean food. "Morning, Ven!" I greeted as he shined his heartless skull named Neo. "What brings you to the darkness my dear?" He asked as he kissed Neo. I smiled at him, "Just wanted to keep you company is all"

Before I could start a conversation with him, the classroom door opened. A girl with a black shirt with a white flower pattern with white shorts came in. "Sweet death, take me" Ven whispered as his eyes glazed over.

The gang and I stopped what we were doing as Selphie came in after the girl. "Don't you dare leave Olette!"

I think all our jaws dropped. OLETTE? She was… well… I don't know what she is but she is definitely not the one to wear such 'dull' and 'depressing' colors as Selphie would say. Olette turned to her angry, "I'm tired of this! I don't need drama! I quit the squad and I quit being your friend!" She jabbed a finger a Selphie's arm. Selphie ran away screaming bloody murder.

I turned to look at Ven who was drooling with his eyes still glazed. "Ven? Earth to Ven!" I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face. "Ven just left Earth and went to Heaven" He dreamily stared at Olette.

You have got to be kidding me.

Vani held my hand as we walked into Home Ec. "You look pretty disturbed. That's new" He noticed as we took our seats. Truth be told, I was worried about Ven. Professor Xemnas was the cooking teacher – he instructed us to make fish mackerel.

Oh boy. Here we go,

Vani and I started getting our ingredients, as we got started I was watching Ven who got paired up with Olette. Ventus manically laughed as he took the fish and set it on his table. Olette had the knife in her hands. "My what sharp knife you have my dear" I heard him say. Olette giggled, "All the better to stab you with" She smiled.

They both laughed as they gutted the poor looking dead fish. I looked at Vani who looked at them who then looked at me and gave me a WTF look. I ignored them trying not to burn the fish or let Vani do all the work.

When it was time to cook the fish, we put ours into the oven. Ven and Olette did the same thing but it exploded. "How the hell do you explode fish?" Professor Xemnas yelled as he opened the oven to see the big burned exploded mess inside. "Baking soda?" He screeched as he nearly pulled his hair out. Professor Xemnas took cooking very and I mean very serious.

Vani and I took ours out – if it weren't for Vani, ours would of been nothing but ashes. "Wah! I don't get it! How did it not burn?" I asked Vani as he chuckled. "Stupid girl. Cooking is easy" He smirked setting the fish on a plate.

I grumbled narrowing my eyes. When the bell rang I saw Olette wave at Hayner who was the numero uno in football. She skipped over to him, taking his hand and walking out. Ven frowned and quickly disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Xion decided to go ahead of me to go pick up the kids, walking out I was immediately stopped. "How do you talk to girls?" Ven popped out of nowhere as always. I shrugged, "Don't know. Now scram before I kill you" I coldly shoved him heading down the road. He popped up again, "Come on! I know you do not like me but please. I think I may be experiencing my very first crush!" Ven pleaded. I raised a eyebrow, "Are you Roxas or Ven?" I asked him slowly.

He gulped, "Ah quite the question! I'm Ventus of course!" He smiled brightly. Bingo. "Liar. Why are you pretending to be Ven, Roxas?" Roxas sighed taking off the black hood. "Ven's been acting weird all day. He asked me to ask you about love advice since he didn't want mine"

I sighed, "Like I know any. Look I'm late. Later" I waved him off not having the patience or time to help him out with his problems. Once we picked Sora and Kairi – we decided to cook dinner for once instead of buying take-out like always.

Once we cooked, ate, hung out, Xion and Kairi walked home. "Vani, I'm sweepy" Sora rubbed his eyes as he held his lion plushie close to his chest. I nodded heading upstairs with him and tucked him in. He instantly ko'd. It was still early so I decided to head out and skateboard for a while.

Heading into my room I took my black Unversed Flood Darkstar skateboard from my closet. I headed out and rolled down lazily. As I was heading downhill I felt someone bumpy go underneath.

"MEEEOOOWWW!"

Crap.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Ohohoho wonder what's gonna happen~

Does Ventus have a crush on Olette? (Never thought of this pairing nor Roxas with Olette but it sounds interesting)

And what did Vanitas just hit? xD

There will be more of Ventus-Roxas switching going on later~ and maybe even a surprise! *Le gasp!*

So… I got this chapter title from The Academy Is… song - Almost Here.

It's a great song! ;D

And yes I did some research on skateboard styles/models and I like Darkstar ~ I had to give it a BBS flavor to it!

And no offense to Cross Country! I think it's interesting since some of my friends from ROTC were in Running/Track.

And Neo as in Neoshadow Heartless - not that Matrix dude xDD


	7. Markers, Football, & Fried Chicken

AN: Yo! Thanks so much for reading this story! :D It really makes me happy when people go, "oh, what's this?" *click* *reads story* xD but anyways I want to say that I love everything about Kingdom Hearts but even sometimes you gotta make a character you like – the enemy so the story can flow ._.

**Question du jour: Did anyone see the final trailer for BBS? It came out last night on KHinsider[dot]com **

**Vanitas laugh in English and Japanese = Awesome! *cough* Miyu-Miyu & HJO *cough* :D and baby Riku! Kawaii~ Tho Terra's voice confuses me. One second he sounds like a adult and the next he sounds like a teenager O_o? I'm lovin' MX's voice! I lol'ed when Ven was frozen and blinking xDDD  
**

** 18 more days 'til BBS in NA! It's gonna be awesome! :D **

Markers, Football, & Fried Chicken

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

_Heading into my room I took my black Unversed Flood Darkstar skateboard from my closet. I headed out and rolled down lazily. As I was heading downhill I felt something bumpy go underneath._

_"MEEEOOOWWW!"_

_Crap._

I stopped as I heard some rustling by a nearby neighbor's bush. "Sweet sacrifice!" That idiot popped out holding a Ten sign as if he were rating it. I sighed, "What the hell are you doing out of your cage, Ven?" He laughed, "Out for some fresh air my dear friend" I rolled my eyes as Terra ran out in his brown stripped pj's holding a paopu pillow. "MY CAT! What the French toast is wrong with you Vani?" He yelled as his black cat was hissing in pain on the floor.

I shrugged, it was a accident besides his cat has never really liked me. "Shame it's not dead" Ven shook his head solemnly. Terra headlocked him, "Go home Venny" He told him as Ven waved and disappeared. Terra looked at me and sighed, "Guess I have to take her to the vet" He picked his cat and headed back in.

I decided after that little episode to just head in for the night. When I entered into the kitchen I noticed a note for my mom and a notification from Sora's school. I read them.

_Vani make sure to go to Big Brother & Sister Helper Day at Sora's school tomorrow! –Mom _

_**It's that time again! Please come and help out your siblings at our annual Big Brother & Sister Helper Day! As a helper you can learn more about what your little sibling is learning at school . **_

_**There will be coloring time and cookies and milk! As a helper you can help out to pass snacks and read to the children. We encourage you to be here for this special occasion! All family members and friends are welcomed, so come together and get involved! –D.I. Preschool Teachers & Principal Starr **_

Great. It's that time again. Last year's event was a disaster… Children, glue, confetti, fire, and beetles don't mix well with me. I took the papers and headed up to bed.

"Gwet wup! Gwet wup! It's twime!" Someone was jumping up and down on top of my bed. "Sora…" I groaned as he jumped off and started patting my chest to get up. "It's twime!" He cheerfully patted my chest. I peeked through one eye to look at the time; we still had an hour.

When Sora wasn't looking I quickly picked him up with one hand and caged him into my chest. "Let's go back to sleep…" I yawned as he tried to wiggle out. "Nuuu! It's twime! Skool! Skool Vani!" He managed to get out of my hold, taking my hand he tried to pull me out.

Seeing as I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep I decided to get up and get ready. Sora ran off into his room to dress himself up. By the time I was ready, I went to check on Sora. "Ready?" I asked him, He jumped off his bed. I chuckled at his shirt – it was on backwards. I sighed taking it off and putting on the right way on him.

Mom prepared his lunch for today, putting it into his backpack; We met up with Xion at the school. "Yo" I greeted yawning again. She giggled with her free hand as the other was holding Kairi's.

As we entered the classroom I heard some giggling coming from the young teachers, I turned and looked at them, they turned away. I shrugged it off and put Sora's stuff into his blue cubby.

"Are we the only helpers here?" I asked Xion as she slowly nodded. "Everyone else just ditched. You're not mad are you?" She asked shyly. I shook my head, "No… this is… just great"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

I placed Kairi's things into her pink cubby and took Vani's hand leading him to the kids. He was reluctant to do so since he wasn't good with dealing with other children but I think he'll survive. The kids surrounded us asking many questions.

I sat down with Kairi on my lap, Vani grabbed a chair and turned it around and sat down; he crossed his arms and laid his head down. "Are you twu mwarried?" A little girl asked me. I blushed as Vani chuckled. "She wishes…" I heard him whisper. I lightly pinched his crossed arm. He looked up and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my mine out back at him, "No, we're just really good friends" I lied to the children smiling.

"Ooooooh" The little girls went. "What's kwissing wike?" Another girl asked as Kairi and the others giggled. I managed to hear Vani grumble, I laughed and thought of something to tell them from all those Disney movies I used to watch as a kid. "It's… magical! Like Cinderella and Prince Charming!"

"Wow. How rwomantic!" The girl sighed happily. The boys by Vani's side all looked at her in disgust. "Ewww! Cooties!" They closed one eye, scrunched up their noses, and stuck their tongues out as if it were yucky.

"Xion… you don't mind helping the children with snack time do you?" A teacher patted my shoulder lightly. "Oh! Of course not!" I smiled, Kairi got off of me allowing me to get up. The teacher smiled and looked over at Vani who was ko'd on the chair. "Is he alright?" She asked me. I laughed pointing a finger over to him, "He's fine" I assured her.

She nodded and told me that she and the other two teachers were heading to a meeting. I gave her two thumbs up assuring her that I could manage the kids on my own. "Snack time!" I clapped my hands as the kids ran to sit in their assigned chairs around the small oval shaped brown tables. I headed into the kitchen with Kairi holding on to my helper apron. I took out boxes of apple and orange juice out. Kairi tugged on the apron, I bend down to her level. "What's wrong Kai-Kai?" She giggled and shook her head pointing over to Vani. I looked to see some of the kids drawing on his sleeping face with markers.

I patted her head, she ran off to join the others at her table. I took a tray and placed the juices and animal cookies on it. I gave one juice box and five cookies to each child, I did the same thing to the empty spots where those said missing children were making Vani their new etch-n-sketch. I set the tray down and decided to get them before anything bad would happen.

Last year was a disaster… The children glued Vani's hair pretending it was hair gel, then the school's second graders had a small parade throwing confetti which got all over Vani's glued hair. If that wasn't bad, one new teacher ended up burning the cookies and there was a small fire that Vani had to extinguish and then the classroom pet beetle ended up escaping making the kids scream and run all over the place.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. "Ahem" I cleared my throat trying to give the kids a gentle yet stern look. They giggled dropping their makers and made a run for it to their tables. I shook my head and headed back to the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean Vani's face.

I bend down and started to gently rub off the markers. Boy was he a deep sleeper, he flinched a little. I paused for a moment hoping that he wouldn't wake up. I continued after taking the markers off. I decided to leave the unicorn drawn on his right cheek just to see his reaction.

"Mmm-hmm…" I hummed as I went to set the wet laundry out to dry. The kids ran outside to play hopscotch and with the little tikes red-yellow and police cars.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kairi's Pov:

Vani was bweing a swilly sweepy head so we left him in the room. Sora twook my hand and we rwan outside with Shion. She was doing the l-lan-lwaundry! "Kai-Kai, let's play! I wanna be thwe cwop!" Sora rwan to the cwop car. I giggled and got into the only pink and white cwar! I was lwucky it was my turn to use it! "Vroom! Vroom! I'm a cwop!" Sora bwummed into my cwar. "Hey!" I giggled and rwan away from him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Some of the towels where done drying so I decided to take them off the clotheslines, folded them, and put them into my brown basket to take them inside. The kids were fine outside, entering inside I put the towels away. "What's this?" Vani got up pointing to the unicorn. I shut my mouth trying not to laugh. I shook my head and shrugged telling him that I had no clue what he was talking about.

He moved closer to me and eyed me; one hand was in his jean pocket. "What did I miss?" He asked, his face so close to mine. I bit my lower lip and continued to shake my head. "Hm?" Vani slid his free hand down my side and started to tickle me. "Bah- haha okay! Haha – I'll tell you! Hahaha!" I covered my mouth with both hands as he smirked.

He shook his head as I told him that the kids were drawing on him. He sighed, "It's unavoidable" I giggled and rung the bell for the kids to come in. Vani and I filled paper bowls with macaroni and set them on the kids table. Setting the glue on the table and many little decorations. We taught them how to make macaroni jewelry and faces. Vani helped Sora; Sora was sticking his tongue up trying to concentrate. Vani chuckled and ruffled his hair.

I smiled at them, I supervised the kids helping the girls with their macaroni necklaces. Once I finished helping the girls I went over and helped Kairi with her macaroni bracelets. "Shion, thwis is for ywou!" A little girl came up to me and gave me a macaroni necklace and put it on me. I awed, "Thanks sweetie! It's pretty" I smiled at her as she and Kairi giggled.

"Food looks great on you" Vani nodded smirking. "Jerk!" I stuck my tongue out. As we finished up craft time the teachers came back. I checked the clock on the wall, it was already time for the kids to come out. "Wow, where did the day go?" I whispered. Vani ruffled my hair as I grumbled, "Time flies when you're occupied"

I nodded and sighed sadly, I always look forward to this day and this year nothing bad happened! I was grateful for that. "Rweady?" Kairi asked tugging on my apron. I nodded and took off the apron and put it back into the teacher's closet. I picked Kairi up as we headed out with Vani who had Sora piggy backed on his back.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Finally the day was over, well I fell asleep for most of the morning… but it wasn't as bad as last year's. "So I'll see you tomorrow" Xion smiled and kissed my cheek. The kids giggled as we waved and said our goodbyes. Unlocking the door, I entered into the kitchen and set Sora on the counter.

Mom left a sticky note on the fridge.

_I left a box of lasagna in the fridge, Read the instructions and cook it for dinner. Make sure Sora drinks his milk! Xoxo –Mommy._

I opened the fridge and got it out, I read the instruction and unwrapped. I preheated the oven and waited leaning on the pantry's door. "Dwid you have fwun?" Sora asks as he kicks his legs back and forth. I nodded as he giggled. I smirked and heard the oven beeped. I opened it and stuffed the lasagna in. The door bell rang, I sighed going to see who it might be. "Stay here" I told Sora as he nodded as stayed seated.

Looking through the peephole I sighed again as I opened it and stepped out. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly as _that _man chuckled lightly, "I'm here for Sora of course" He pointed out like if it were that obvious.

"He is _not _your son. Get the hell out of here before you see the pissed off bad side of me" I warned him narrowing my eyes harshly at him as he held his hand against his chest. "Easy boy. Your mother isn't going to keep him for long. I deserve at least one of you!" He yelled as I crossed my arms.

"I've told you already. He doesn't need you" I grabbed his arm and shoved him away. Going back inside the house I double locked the door. I heard him banging against it yelling, "You will regret this!" He said as the banging stopped.

I rolled my eyes going back to the noise of the oven beeping. Sora looked up to me titling his head, "Who was thwat?" He asked as I shook my head, "No one"

We ate our dinner together after we watched a movie on tv I carried Sora to his bedroom. Changing him into his pj's I tucked him into his bed and closed the door gently. Going to sleep myself I just thought about how mad I was at _him_.

In the morning I got up and ready then went downstairs to prepare Sora's breakfast and lunch. He came down jumping, "Gwood morning!" He greeted as I handed him a blueberry pop-tart. I made sure that his clothes were put on the right way. Taking my house keys I locked the door and headed to Xion's house.

Xion's ape of a father opened the door. I didn't bother to greet him as Sora showed him a picture he drew, "Dwo ywu lwike it?" He asked sincerely as the beast smiled warmly at him. He nodded and took it, "Ywu can hwave it" Sora told him as Godzilla walked into the kitchen. Xion waved as she shut her door, she ran to go get Kairi.

She bend down and tried to smooth out the wrinkles of Kairi's skirt. Once we were ready to leave we walked to the kid's school and dropped them off. Inside our own school people were trying to hang up large posters and hand flyers everywhere for the big football game tonight.

I shook my head disapproving as Terra and some jocks threw a football back to back in the hall. Terra ran backwards to far and fell inside a trash can. That idiot.

After first we headed into Professor Vexen's class – he surprisingly taught us something. He showed us how to make soda rockets instead of just hand us a bunch of equations to write down. For once I could honestly say it was fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

When third period came by I was sad to say my goodbyes to Vani for poetry. Axel just wouldn't quit annoying me. He sat yet again in my seat at my desk that I even marked as my territory by placing a sticker on the seat. Professor Zexion didn't really care that I 'vandalized' his furniture since he said it was a way of expressing one's self. "Move" I ordered Axel as he took my wrist and pushed me on his lap, "What if I don't wanna?" He whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get off him but he forcefully kept pulling me back. Before I could say something the bell rang with the class filling up. Professor Zexion pointed silently at Axel telling him with his eyes to go to his own seat.

I sighed relieved being saved for once. I decided to skip fourth to go and visit Ven. When I entered his room he changed the color scheme, the curtains were a beautiful gold and the table was a dark blue. The cobwebs had a shimmer to them and his skulls, old Victorian lanterns, and this full body skeleton hanging on a pole had some article of clothes on them. "Hello, Ven-Ven" I called as I sat down on a chair waiting for him to come out.

Instantly the scent of vanilla hit me as Ven came out wearing a black shirt, a black and white plaid shirt opened, and black jeans with white vans that had black laces. "Ventus?" I gasped as I saw him, "What happened to your cloak?" I asked as he sat down across from me.

"Mom took it to the drycleaners" He sighed somberly. "You look great" I smiled as he nodded and handed me a black rose that had white leaves. "You're too kind, my dear" He smiled as he took out a tray of new cookies shaped in broken hearts. "Broken hearts?" I questioned as he sighed and showed me a picture of Olette when she wore black and white. "My sweetest Olette, how my heart hurts! It burns, it churns, it's torn" He sighed again.

I awed. This must be his first crush, "Haven't you confessed yet?" I asked thoughtfully as he shook his head chuckling. "Oh heavens no. I'm far too shy to" He replied as I took a bite from a cookie as it oozed out strawberry filling. "I'm sure you can win her over with your charm" I assured him as he sighed. "I suppose I'll try to at the football game. I have just the plan!" He said determined as he stood up and kissed Neo's skull.

I gave him a thumbs up giggling. When the bell rang I said my farewell to him and headed to the cafeteria. Grabbing a slice of pizza and bottled water I headed to our usual spot seeing Terra, Vani, and Roxas already there. "Hey where's Aqua and Namine?" I asked as I sat down. Roxas shrugged pointing with a pencil over to the cheerleaders that were practicing. Terra pointed over to the restroom. "Oh" I said as I ate my pizza.

Aqua came back handing Roxas her notebook, "I wrote some new lyrics! I just don't know how to flow the drums into it" She said a little troubled as Roxas took the notebook and read the lyrics. He tapped his pencil on the table as he formed a beat in his mind.

"So you guys coming to the football game tonight?" Terra asked as he roughly patted Vani's back. Vani choked and spit his water out, glaring at Terra he nodded, "Unfortunately Xion and I have to. Fish mackerel loving Xem is giving out extra credit to everyone that goes" He rolled his eyes as I smiled. "It might be fun" I tried to lighten the mood.

The bell rang, Vani took my hand as we headed into Home Ec. Professor Xemnas wrote on the board that we would bake a cake today… Just my luck.

Vani took a simple round shaped pan and a Moist Supreme – Devil's Food cake mix. "Do you need help?" I asked hoping he would let me help out. Sure I burn everything but I'm still useful! In other things not involving a oven… Heheh.

Vani handed me the tubes of icing, I titled my head confused. He smirked, "Wait until I'm done. I'll let you go crazy decorating" He said patting my head like a little girl. I grumbled snatching them and sitting down just waiting. I heard giggling coming from the side as I turned my head to see Olette and Ven playing with the icing.

"Purple looks great on you" Olette giggled as she dabbed a little bit of the purple icing onto Ven's nose. He smiled and dabbed black on her cheek. "Dark colors, suit you my dear" He said as they decorated their cooled off cake.

I got up just going to see real quick what they were drawing on the cake. Passing them I glanced over and saw a graveyard in white icing with two stick figures carrying a picnic basket and blanket; cute...

I ripped off a paper towel from the roll on the wall and walked back to Vani as he waited for the cake to cool off on the cooling rack.

Once it cooled off Vani let me do whatever I wanted with the cake. I started off in white icing all around then went over it with blue icing gel to give it an ocean's waves effect. After I used green, brown, and yellow icing to make a paopu tree and Destiny Island. I smiled at my work of art as I put it into the fridge to cool more.

After school Vani and I left to go pick up Sora and Kairi to drop them off with my grandma since we would be staying late at school for the football game. Kairi and Sora walked happily holding our hands as they licked their sea salt ice creams that the teacher gave them. Once dropping them off Vani and I walked over to Terra's house.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Ringing the doorbell Terra's dad opened the door. "Ah, hello there Vanitas and Xion" He greeted warmly. I nodded, "Hey, Eraqus" I greeted as Terra came down the stairs. "Mi amigos!" He laughed deeply as Eraqus rolled his eyes chuckling walking back into the living room.

I looked down seeing Terra's cat wearing a neck and leg brace. It growled at me as Terra picked the cat and placed it on the couch. "She's still mad at you, ya know" He said chuckling as I rolled my eyes. It's not entirely my fault.

"Bye dad!" Terra yelled as he shut the door. "Ready for the game? D.I. Shadows vs. Twilight Town's Warriors! It's gonna be awesome!" He air fisted and clapped his hands. I shook my head, leave it to Terra to get excited for everyone.

Once we got back to school grounds we headed to the football field where you could hear people going off cheering and the cheerleaders pumping up the excitement. We passed by Ven who still didn't have his cloak back. He had his own booth with chickens hanging from their necks. I walked up to him, "What's this?" I asked as he smiled widely, "My fried chicken and corn dogs booth of course!" He announced as he handed me a corn dog that had two 'X' marks giving it a dead face. I shook my hand not wanting it so Xion took it instead.

"Why are there chickens hanging?" Xion asked as Ven pointed to the poor poultry. "I like to keep my food fresh! I chopped them and deep fry them!" He said giving us a thumbs up showing us the deep fryers in the back and sharp blood stained butcher knife. Terra leaned over the counter and ruffled Ven's hair, "That's my Venny!" He laughed as Ven nodded happily handing him a cup of his 'blood' kool-aid.

We decided to sit in the middle row in the middle bleachers next to Aqua and Roxas. They were discussing some new lyrics when Roxas got up putting the sides of his hands to his mouth and yelled. "Yo, Namine!" He called as some girls on the squad tapped Namine's shoulder to look up. "Good luck!" He yelled as Namine nodded and winked at him.

He winked back and sat down going back to the lyrics. "I'll be back" Xion whispered into my ear as she walked down. I pulled my black hoodie over my eyes and crossed my arms, "Wake me when it's over" I told Terra as he grabbed my arm and shook me, "D'aww don't go to sleep! This is gonna be awesome! I can feel it!" He said as I closed my eyes, "You said that last time when we were against Hollow Bastion's Beasts. The only awesome thing that happened was when they had technical difficulties during the whole game" I told him chuckling at that memory. The announcer's voice in the speaker kept fading in and out and the score board kept spelling out messages.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel's Pov:

I leaned against the lockers with my hands in my pockets just waiting for the moment when Xion would enter. Demyx sat next to me on the floor, "You sure you'll be able to convince her?" He asked like he wasn't sure about my plan. I kicked him on the side, "Don't be stupid! We went over the plan five times already, got it memorized?" I told him as I watched students come in and out of the hall.

He sighed, "Whatever you say"

I grinned determined, "She will be mine"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Well it's been a while since I updated. Gomen! I got stuck halfway ._.

What will happen to Xion? O:

I found myself listening to these nonstop:

Playlist:

Dearly Beloved – KH OST

Final Distance – Utada Hikaru [Remix ver.]

Attack – 30 STM

The Kill – 30 STM

Nitro – UVERworld

Shiver – The GazettE

Hello – G-Dragon Ft. Dara

Lollipop – Big Bang & 2NE1

Skip Turn Step – Kanon Wakeshima

Haha interesting story that I just remembered. Last month when I went to Anime Expo [July 1-4th] down in Los Angeles, CA – I was walking through the Artist Hall determined to buy anything KH related when my cousin pointed at a booth.

They had BBS fanart of Terra, Aqua, Ven and Vanitas wearing mafia outfits. But the funny thing is that Vani's face was covered with a neon orange sticky note with a funny face that had a mustache. We peeked asking for permission, peeling the sticky note we saw Vani's normal face. Hooray!

Ah~ the sticky note was a spoiler warning xD

And they also sold Sea Salt ice cream shaped sea salt chocolate bars. I tell ya – genius and deliciously salty yet sweet!

Now I understand why Roxas only eats that. lawl. xDDD


	8. Don't Drag Me To Hell

AN: Damn. Now it's _really _been a while since I've last updated. I don't mean to, it's just major writer's block. I apologized deeply. Also I'm sorry if I don't reply to messages, I am just that lazy sometimes [like Vanitas, haha] but! I do read them! And I should get to answering them...

Hmm… what else to say? Oh yeah! Whoa! I didn't think my little Vani x Xion story would interests so many and get 'em into this pairing. Awesome! The more the merrier! I'm glad to have people read and like this – to my own opinion, plotless story. Ahh I swear, this is probably my only plotless story – to moi that is ._.;; but I'll make it go somewhere, I promise! ;D

So I was listening to Shake It by Rediscover, and it inspired me! Huzzah! Well enough of my rants… Enjoy and I hope that the two that have requested some things into this story are pleased! You know who you are! 8D

Don't Drag Me To Hell

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

I entered the empty hallway from the back of the school to go to the ladies room real quick, this school really is creepy all alone. The flickering lights of some worn out lights and the I guess 'soothing' sound of the custodian waxing the floor followed me as I could hear the cheers outside of the game. It all faded when I entered and checked myself out in the mirror. I applied chapstick to my dry cracked lips and walked out deciding to go down the other way of the hall so I would be headed into the direction of the entrance. I wonder how Ven's booth is doing…

As I walked down I heard some slamming of lockers and low but deep chuckles as I ignored it twice but the third time, it just got annoying so I turned around just to be pushed against a locker and two hands above my head caging me in. "Hey babe" That jerk whispered into my ear leaning closer. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Axel?" I asked not having the patience to deal with him today.

Axel backed away a little so I could face him; he had this fake hurt expression on as I sighed. "Aren't you glad to be away from that so called boyfriend of yours?" He glared at me as I scoffed and looked the other way. "He's an actual good guy going somewhere with his life, unlike you Axel who is just a clingy and spoiled brat. We were never anything, you simply assumed and thought we were. Guess what? You're delusional!" I looked back at him narrowing my eyes and giving him a cold stare.

He laughed, the nerve! "You're too much of a softy to even mean what you said. I know you're going to regret it and come back running to me and I'll be expecting an apology"

"In your dreams!" I uncrossed my arms and balled up my hands into fists to my side as he laughed. He just doesn't get it, what doesn't he understand about the word 'no' that isn't obvious. Does he need a dictionary to define it? I'll gladly go and buy him one.

I didn't want to hear him anymore. As he laughed, I decided to make a run for it as I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He immediately yelped and let go of the wall as he grabbed his foot. I dashed out and roughly pushed the doors as I was greeted with the island's cool air.

I coughed catching my breath, placing my right hand over my heart I felt how panicked and fast it was beating. I closed my eyes hoping to never encounter Axel alone ever again. Calming down a bit, I just pushed aside everything that he told me and walked to Ven's booth.

"And that's how you do it, my dear" I heard him say as I walked to the front. "Hey Xion!" Ven greeted as he waved his butcher knife around. "Whoa watch it, you might decapitate me" Olette smiled.

"Only if ever to recite Shakespearean quotations with, my sweet" He winked as Olette giggled and took the knife from his hands trying to prepare the chicken as he just showed her. I smiled and took a seat in a wooden stool that Ven handed me. He stood next to me leaning against the wall and sighing contently. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked him as he glanced over to me and nodded his head. "Yes, very much so. Though I am still a little shy and confused as to these new feelings"

I chuckled and gently squeezed his arm, "It's all very normal" I assured him as he 'hmmed' his agreement closing his eyes smiling to the sound of Olette in the back chopping heads and placing them in a plastic bag.

I watched the game for a bit and yawned feeling tired. "So Olette, how are you? How are things?" I turned and asked her as she cleaned up after all the blood. She smiled, "I'm good. I feel much more alive and well better now that I'm not suffocated and tangled in Selphie's little web of lies and control"

I nodded smiling back to her, she really is a nice person once you get to really know her. Though I still don't know what she thinks of Ven. Ventus is a really sweet guy that views things differently than others, I just couldn't stand to see him get hurt. "My brother is calling me so I must go to him, I'll err… be back in ten!" Ven announced and ran off.

"He's really sweet isn't he?" Olette giggled.

I nodded and said, "Yup"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

"Dude, wake up!" I felt someone roughly shake me as if there was some natural disaster going on. Oh wait. Terra _is _the natural disaster. "What?" I asked with my voice slightly hoarse. "The game is over now. Man Vani! You missed it all! It was awesome!" Terra smiled widely as he shook me some more. "So?" I replied, "We always win. What's new?"

Terra sighed and stuck his tongue out at me. He should know already I'm a pretty grumpy person when I just wake up. "Meanie. Fine, whatever. Let's just go find Xion and the others so we can head home" He said as I got up and walked down the bleachers.

Once we were down, we met up with Roxas, Ven, and Aqua. "Ah so Sleeping Beauty finally woke up" Aqua gently patted my arm as I rolled my eyes but they couldn't see that as I still had my hoodie on.

"Sleeping Beauty left about five minutes ago when Terra woke him up but the Beast is here to take messages" I yawed stretching my arms. They all laughed as Terra ruffled my hooded head, "Ha ha you dork"

"Hey guys, how was the game?" Xion asked getting up from the wooden stool as we approached. I shrugged not knowing anything as Terra shoved me away and jumped into front of her telling her everything in detail and comments as Roxas chuckled crossing his arms with his drum sticks in hand. Aqua leaned against the wall talking to Olette as Ven closed down his booth.

Once Terra filled Xion in on everything we decided to leave. Walking down the dark dim lighted road, Aqua and Olette talked, Terra was chasing around the twins after Ven agreed with Roxas for once on something, and as for Xion, she was wearing my sweater as she slept on my back as I gave her a piggyback ride.

"So Halloween is coming up, what are we doing? Terra asked out of breath as he stopped chasing Roxas and Ven. "How 'bout we go to Twilight Town and hang out at Luxord's place?" Aqua suggest.

"Maybe we can buy tickets to that Mirage Arena amusement park place?" Roxas and Ven said in unison.

"Maybe we could just meet up at my last and have a little party?" Terra asked.

"What about you Vani?" They asked as I shook my head. "I won't be able to go. I'm taking Sora out to go trick-or-treating"

"Oh, well that's even better! We'll just go with you and we can split into groups" Terra smiled.

"Yeah, we can take turns taking care of Sora!" Aqua squealed.

"It'll be fun!" The twins thumbed up the idea.

I chuckled and nodded agreeing. After that we all went our separate ways except myself and Xion. I dreaded the end of our walk as it would mean I would have to drop her off at her place because I didn't want to seem rude and just knock at her Aunt's place. Well Vani, if I'm ever going to gain some points with that beast of a man, might as well do it now. "Xion, wake up" I whispered as I could see my own breath in the chilled night air.

"Hmm…"

"We're here"

"Where?"

"Your place" I whispered as I rung the doorbell. The ape opened it and saw her on my back, "Can you carry her?" I asked him as I turned around and he picked her up in his big arms. "Night" I whispered to her as her father stayed quiet. Xion opened one bleary eye and yawned, "Night night Vani"

I chuckled hearing the door slam shut, I walked to my own house and placed the key into the keyhole. Twisting the door opened I was greeted by the scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon and apples. "Hey sweetie" Mom greeted me as she placed the pie in her hands down on a cooling rack that had three others on it.

"Hey" I greeted back.

"How was the game and where's your sweater?" She asked.

"The game was 'fun' and Xion has it"

"Oh"

"Where's Sora?"

"Sleeping. I tucked him in about thirty minutes ago. We made pies, do you want a slice?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, I'm just going to bed. Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams, sweetie"

I yawned and went upstairs to my room and knocked out. In the morning I took a shower and got ready, just the same old routine of every day. Ah, I really need to invest some money in a better alarm clock or I just need to be faster in the morning. Do time machines exists yet? Cursing at the time as I packed Sora's lunch and handed him a s'mores pop-tart as I picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride to school as I ran. He giggled and spread his arms every now and then telling me, "Lwook lwook Vani! I'm a bwirdie!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Ven's Pov:

A week has past and Halloween was nearing quite sooner than expected. After all life is a quick paced thing, is it not? I've been quite blessed as of late with Olette spending mornings, lunches, and afterschool with me every since that fated football game. She really was an awesome person. She made me want to be 'normal' or what the definition of such was. I didn't want to creep her out but I guess I was just born to be that opposite of my brother.

Roxas had the looks, the musical skills, and the normality. While I had the fondness for the weird, artistic and poetic views, and insanity of one who should be kept in a asylum. Mom said it was just a phase but it's really Vanitas fault. Hah. Oh that day when he and Roxas locked me in old man Xehanort's haunted abandoned house when we were nine.

"Yo Ven, are ya gonna ask Olette to go with us on Halloween?" Roxas asks as he leans against my opened door licking a spoon with chocolate. I turned on the lamp in my room revealing my red and black satin covered bed, my Victorian bookcase, the skeleton in the closet, posters of Bram Stoker's Dracula and Béla Lugosi and other haunting and creepy posters. Neo was on my modern computer desk where I sat in the red silk Victorian chair staring at the laptop's black screen and old purple cobwebbed lamp next to it. I turned to face him and nodded, "Yeah, she said she was already" I reply.

"Sweet" He continued to lick the chocolate covered spoon and walked out. Remembering that I had our candy collecting buckets, I got up from my chair and opened up my closet to get out the drum shaped plastic bucket and the bat shaped one. Walking out of my room and into the next where all the lights where on. I entered Roxas' room seeing him laying on his bed and playing his psp. "Here, I just remembered I had them in my room" I told him and handed him the drum shaped one. "Thanks" He smiled pausing his game and placed the bucket on his computer desk.

I looked around his room seeing his closet over stuffed and ready to explode. His bed was covered in simple black and white sheets and pillowcases. The Victorian desk he stole from me as his computer desk, his drum set, keyboard, and my electric violin he forgets to return all in a corner. I looked left to right up at his walls that held different band posters and concert tickets and even a Org. XIII shirt – probably the very first one they made as a group.

"Ven! Terra's here!" I heard my mom yell up the stairs as I walked down. I stared at my mother as I wanted to ask her when my cloak would be ready but knowing her, she probably had it hidden in her room or has dad keeping it in his office at work. I sighed and didn't bother as I walked into the kitchen. Terra was sitting on the metal stool and he gulped down the plate of cookies. He didn't chew or take his time as he yelled, "More please!" with a big smile. My mom laughed taking the plate that had nothing left but cookie crumbs on it.

"Hiya Ven-Ven!" Terra turned and opened his arms waiting for me to give him a hug. I laughed and passed his awaiting arms as I opened up the freezer and took out the blood kool-aid that I froze in a small plastic sandwich bag. "Are ya ready for tomorrow? I'm planning on getting Vani this year. Ya know, steal his candies? Are you in?" He asked with a big grin.

I laughed thinking at just the thought of taking his candies and then maybe perhaps make him spend the night in old man Xehanort's place. I wanted to laugh manically but my mom was here and she already thinks I'm weird enough with how I chose to décor my room. Wait. I couldn't get revenge on Vani, though I'm not blaming him for anything. "We can't. What if the candy is for Sora? I couldn't possibly do that to a five year old" I told him solemnly sighing.

Terra scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Oh yeah, huh? I forgot"

"Why don't we go into the living room while mom bakes more cookies. Surely we can come up with another plan to get Vani this year" I suggested as he shot up from the stool. "Venny my boy, you are a genius!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

"Rawr!"

"Sora, stay still!"

"Rawr! Vani rawr!"

I sighed as I tried to paint Sora's face with the pumpkin face paint kit I bought the other day. He kept wiggling around moving his nose flinching at the coldness. "Vani, gwuess wut?" Sora asks as he stays still enough for me to draw straight lines down his face. "Hm?" I asked as he giggles, "I'm a mwonster pwumkin! Rawr!" He growled playfully as he got up.

I finished his face as I heard mom coming down stairs wearing a simple knee length black dress. "How do I look? Too revealing?" Mom asked insecure.

"Pwetty!" Sora yelled smiling.

"Aww you're too sweet my little prince" Mom cooed as she held up her pumpkin son. I nodded, "You look great" I assured her as she set Sora down and put her earrings on that she left on the kitchen counter. "Well I'm off! Remember not to come back home too late and don't give Sora too much candy!" Mom lectured as she took her coat and purse as she walked out.

Just as Mom was going to close the door, Xion and Kairi walked in. "Hey!" Xion greeted as she twirled around in her almost matching costume as mine. She wore a black pixie dress with a red short bat cape and a bat mask on the side of her head with black boots and fishnets. She had fake blood dripping from her lips and hands, and Kairi next to her was wearing a little bat costume with stars painted around her eyes. "So how do we look?" Xion asks as I chuckle and give her two thumbs up.

"Rweady twu gwo?" Kairi asks as she holds Sora's hand. I nodded adjusting my own short black bat cape and pumpkin mask to the side of my head and typing my shoe laces of my black boots; we were ready to go. Before we got out, I made sure to take out our buckets out of closet, I handed Sora his pumpkin shaped bucket and mine was the same. Going outside the house, I made sure to leave the front porch light on as I locked the house.

The kids walked hand in hand in front of us as we walked down to Terra's house where we would meet up with everyone and wait until it would get just a little darker so we could go out asking for candy. "Hey Vani, do you remember my cousin?" Xion asks as I glance over at her. "Which one?" I reply as she says, "Yuffie"

Oh. That one. "Y-Yeah" I slowly say recalling all the things she's done to me. If you thought Ven was bad alone, wait 'til she teams up with Ven. I shuddered at the memory of when I was about nine. Yuffie came over and we all dared each other on Halloween night to spend at least twenty minutes in old man Xehanort's house. I remember that we entered the house as a group and I was searching for Xion when she got lost when we all got separated.

I decided to check upstairs when I heard her crying in a room somewhere. I remember bumping my head against a hallway table as someone or something dragged me by my ankles down the hall and into a dark room.

Once I was back in control of myself, I didn't see anyone and thought that maybe it was just someone in our group trying to be funny. Rumor had it that the abandoned house was haunted but I never believed in that. When I didn't find Xion upstairs, I went downstairs again when I saw her standing by the door that led to the basement. She called out to me as something in the dark grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her down the basement. I ran to her but when I went downstairs she wasn't there. The last thing I recalled seeing was Terra hanging by a thick rope in the dinning room table and Yuffie's head on a silver platter with a apple in her mouth in the kitchen.

About two hours later I grew tired and surrendered telling them they got me real good. Truth be told, I wasn't scared, I just thought it was weird but all in all it was fun. After we all got out together, I think we left Ven on accident after we couldn't find him in the thirty minute time limit we gave each other to evacuate. Roxas and I spend that time searching for him but the house was dead silent.

"Earth to Vani" Xion says as she waved her hand up and down in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts then, "Hm?" I asked as she giggled, "We're here"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Okay so that is part one of their Halloween.

Uhh… can't think of anything else to say.

Thanks for reading this story! 8D

Until next time! So tell me what ya think!

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]

Playlist:

Rediscover – Shake It


	9. Pedos, Stalkers, and Super Bro!

AN: Heeey guys! Le gasp! An update! O: Well here's a Christmas present! 8D even though it's Halloween… O_o? [In the story xD] Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday and Happy New Year! Hope you got everything you wanted from Sandy Claws! 8D Anyways onto the story!

Pedos, Stalkers, and Super Bro!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

Vani knocked on the door and after the second, Ven opened the door wearing his black cloak again. "Welcome, guest!" He cheerfully greets as he holds an orange candle with wax dripping onto his knuckles. We entered to see everyone in Terra's living room. Roxas was dressed up as a devil and Namine as an angel – they were sitting together laughing about something. Aqua seemed to have humored Terra as she was dressed up as a dead cheerleader and Terra a dead football player with an arrow punctured through his head. The only ones missing were Larxene and Luxord. I sighed, it would be the second Halloween we would celebrate without them since they both had to work.

Kairi and Sora ran off to Ven who ushered them to him as he filled up their buckets with candy. It was really sweet of him. Vani sighed and sat down on the couch as he took over the tv, using the remote to flip through the channels ignoring Terra's whines for him to agree that he was a scary dead football player.

I laughed and sat down next to him quietly watching as he flipped through the channels. "Hey it's still early so as we're waiting, why don't we reminisce and retell stories of past Halloweens?" Roxas asked chuckling as he took his metal stool placing it by the couch and sat down. Vanitas grumbled rolling his eyes pretending as he didn't hear. I smiled and gave Roxas a thumbs up. "Sure!" I giggled remembering some good stories from past trick-or-treats gone wrong.

"Oh! I got one! Pick me! Pick me!" Terra yelled jumping up and down with his hand raised up high. Roxas pointed to him shaking his head with a smile. "Terra?" He asked as Terra roughly patted Vani's shoulder earning a small, 'Oof' noise from him. "I remember last year when we dyed Vani's hair-"

"Say it and you die" Vani hissed glaring at Terra.

Terra laughed and said it. Oh, the poor guy. "Pink!" He yelled and dashed out the door. Vani sighed taking his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time, then calmly putting it back into his pocket. He smirked and walked out slowly out the door. I and everyone else waited for it.

"Wait for it… wait…" Roxas whispered.

"There!" Ven howled.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Yep. That definitely was Terra's terrified scream. I wonder what Vani did to him? We all laughed after deciding just to go after them seeing that the streetlights were turning on. "Shion, cwan we pwick wup Riku?" Sora asks as he holds my right hand and Kairi my left.

"Sure" I smiled warmly looking down at him as we go down the street. We could hear the howls and laughter of the gang as we heard a, "I'm sorry!" from Terra in the distance. I let go of Sora's hand once we arrived at his friend's house. He ran off to go ring the doorbell as I waited with Kairi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora's Pov:

I'll show Riku! My brother Vani is the bwest bwig browther in the whole wide world! I jwumped to reach the dwoorbell. Waiting until I counted uwp to thwirty in my head, I heard the dwoor open and out cwame Riku! "Riku!" I ywelled happy to see him as he just stared at me. I don't get it. "Where's your brother Vanitas?" He asked. I shwrugged,"I dunno" I tell him as he takes his white coat and shuts his door. He's so cool and older! What's the word? Mwature, yeah! Though I'm still awesomer. Hee.

I skwipped down to Shion and decided to introwduce them to him. "Shion! Kai-Kai, this is Riku! He's my best buddy!" I smiled as Riku just nodded his head. I twook Shion's welcoming hand again as Riku walked by my side. Shion was the bwest! She took us to many maaaany houses and we got all sworts of candies! Mm!

After a while, she asked if we cwould take a short break as she and Kairi sat down on bwench in the park. Riku and I sat down on the cwold swings, "So where's your brother?" Riku asked again. I shrugged again, "I dunno. He was chwasing his friend before we cwame to pick you up!" I giggled remembering. Silly Vani!

"I still don't believe he has super powers" Riku swaid bluntly. I jwumped off the swing and jabbed my finger lightly against his chest. "Hey! Twake that back! Vani is the best! He does have super powers! Come here" I twold him as I pointed to the creepy old mansion. "See that house? My bwig browther defeated the ghost in there when he was nine!" I twold him proudly. Riku yawned still not impwressed.

"So? I'm six. I bet I can defeat him faster than he did" Riku rolled his eyes. Ooooh! He gwets me so… so…! "I'll show you!" I told him as I stwuck my tongue out. I'll show him!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

That idiot. Once I choked him and decided to let him live and let go, he ran off into Xehanort's mansion. I sighed not really in the mood for these games. That place was a disaster waiting to happen. It was old, creaky, and falling apart. How much more could it handle before it crumbles? I let Terra go inside as I waited for Roxas and the others to catch up to us.

I could hear his taunts as whispers blowing in the mid chilly wind but I ignored them as I heard not the gang's laughing but children's giggling as Xion came up the hill with the kids. "Vani!" Sora cheerfully greeted as he ran up to me and wrapped his little arms around my waist. I smirked and patted his head in a silent greeting. "Terra?" Xion asked pointing to the mansion. I shrugged lightly chuckling, "Who else?" I tell her as I took my attention off of her and finally noticed Sora's friend. "Who's he?" I ask looking down at the boy with silver hair and bluish green eyes who wasn't wearing a costume. "Oh! This is my bwest frwiend Riku!" Sora says running to Riku and pulling him by his hand for him to get closer.

"Hey" I greet as he just stares at me and begins to go in a circle around me. "Hmm… I don't see it" He says as Sora urges him to look harder. I sighed and wondered, "What are you looking for?"

Sora giggles, "Your magic power! Show him Vani!"

I gave him a confused look, what magic power? Then it hit me as I took out the gold and black wayfinder that Xion made for me when Terra decided to have an arts and craft session at his house for the hell of it one boring summer day ago. "This?" I asked as I waved the small glowing paopu shaped star crest around.

"Yeah!" Sora happily took it and marveled at how 'awesome' it was as he showed Riku but the boy still seemed unmoved by anything. Are these two really good friends?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. "What was that?" Xion asked worried as I looked over at the direction of the old house. "It kinda sounded like Terra. Should we go check it out?" I suggested as Sora shook scared behind me. "It it a mwonster?" He asked frightened by the agonizing scream.

"Was that Terra?"

"Did it come from the mansion?"

"Hey, what happened?"

"Where's Terra?"

The gang finally came up asking the same question we all wondered. I shrugged not knowing, "Instead of asking what it could have been, let's just go inside and figure it out. We're wasting precious candy collecting time" I yawned as I checked my cell for the time.

Ven maniacally laughed agreeing with me and volunteered to enter in first. "You're not still mad about last time right bro?" Roxas gulped nervously as Ven shook his head. "Darkness no! I'm quite intrigued actually. This sounds like fun! Besides Neo was getting lonely" He solemnly looked out his heartless skull. "Perhaps I can find him a lady friend" He howled and disappeared inside the darkness of the main living room.

I took one step forward but was pulled back when I looked down and saw Sora shaking by my leg, "Are you rweally gwoing in there?" He asked as I debated whether to go in or not. Terra was an idiot but also a prankster. I sighed and decided to stay with him and the kids when Xion spoke up. "Where's Riku?" She asked panicking.

"What?" I asked confused looking around and realizing the kid was missing. Could this night get any more… Ugh. "Stay here with the kids Xion, I'll go inside the mansion. He probably went inside with the others" I tell Xion and run off inside the mansion.

"He's probably in here!"

"No this way!"

"Oh look Neo! a…"

The other's voices were fading in the distance as I ran upstairs opening each and every door of the mansion calling out for Riku but getting no response in return.

"GET AWAY!"

Hmm?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Terra's Pov:

After running into old man Xehanort's place so Vani wouldn't finish killing me off I tried looking for a place to hide but it didn't quite happened as I would have liked. As soon as I ran into the living room, I tripped on the rug. That seems normal right? No! Then when I got up and used the bookshelf as support, a book tipped over and I fell into the basement.

That was painful and weird. I remember hearing Vani and the others mumbling things from above as I tried to find a light switch or a door. Once I found the light switch and flipped it up, I was greeted by a hanging skeleton. I screamed when I saw the spider coming out of the cobwebbed eye socket. Hitting the skeleton, it came off its hanging rope around its neck and created dusk. Coughing I took a few steps back and fell into a crate of something black and sand like.

Blinded by the soot in the box, I tried getting out but knocked something over and a dirty old white sheet fell on me. Draped in the sheet, soot, cobwebs, and dusk – I tried finding the exit but tripped on what felt like steps. Crawling up I felt something gooey, cold, and wet dripped down and soak the sheet covering me. Finding the door knob I opened it and felt my way through the dark mansion just going slowly so I wouldn't accidentally kill myself.

Drawing nearer and nearer to the voices of my friends I felt relieved. Maybe they could help me get out of this awful smelling sheet. Coughing as I inhaled the dusk and ancient smell of this thing I bumped into something warm, fleshy, and small. Oh no, I hope it wasn't Sora. Poor kid, I didn't mean to traumatize him! Vani would literally kill me! "So- *cough* ra... *cough* So- *cough*...ra" I called out as I patted the floor around me trying to feel for the wall or anything stable so I could get up.

"GET AWAY!" I heard the boy shriek but it didn't sound like Sora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

Heading in the direction where I heard Riku I slammed the door opened and saw this thing crawling on the floor. A thing covered in a dirty sheet with who knows what on it and red paint dripping from his head. What the hell?

"He- *cough* lp!" the thing plead as I stood there silently and thought it over. Not a second later I pushed Riku out of the way, guess he was too terrified since he fell to the floor. "Stop playing around moron" I smirked, "Pedophilia is a pretty big crime you know?" I chuckled and unmasked the 'thing' that was none other than Terra himself.

"Vani!" He cried as he stopped himself and took in a deep breath of needed air to his lungs. "I thought I was a goner!" He laughed running out into the main hallway. I shook my head and turned around to give my full attention to this kid. "Are you able to walk?" I asked yawning just thinking on how much time we've wasted on this little episode with Terra and the thought of what a pain it would be to have to carry this kid around.

Riku stared at me with big admiring eyes as I scratched the back of my head feeling uncomfortable. "N-No, I'm fine. Sora was right, you do have super powers!" He chimed excitedly jumping up from the floor and came closer to me. I looked the other way trying to ignore how close he was to me, "C'mon kid, let's get out of here" I coughed hating awkward moments.

He nodded and walked out first. Seeing him go outside the abandoned mansion, I walked down the hall following the creaking noises and voices of Ven who was opening each cabinets and drawers in the kitchen snickering as he mumbled something to himself. Roxas and Namine were examining the old rusting tableware and plates admiring the antiqueness of them all. "Are you ladies having fun? No offense Namine" I ask amused. Namine giggled nodding as Roxas dropped a plate making it break. Ven just continued to search even finding a skeleton's finger and messing around with it by playing and naming it. That kid never learns.

Once they came out of the mansion right behind me we all made sure everyone was alright and accounted for but as we stood there I realized one person was missing or not here in the first place to begin with. "Was Olette even at Terra's house?" I asked as Ven patted my shoulder, leaning against me, and eating a piece of chicken from who knows where. "Oh yeah, Olette couldn't make it. She had to help a friend out? Whatever it may be, she sends a humble apology"

Well with the solved I checked my cell again seeing it was almost eleven. I sighed disappointed that I couldn't get any more candy for Sora but at least Xion did that favor for me by taking him to some houses. Promising my mom that I wouldn't stay out late tonight, I picked Sora up as he rubbed his eyes tiredly yawning. "Looks like he had too much fun tonight. I better take him home now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I excused myself from the gang. Knowing them, they would party until the next morning. "I better go too, it's getting late and colder" Xion waves her goodbye at the group taking Riku's hand and carrying a sleeping Kairi.

At the halfway point to my house and hers, we parted ways seeing that she was going to go drop off Riku who lived near. "Today was fun, see you tomorrow!" She smiled and walked off into the direction of Riku's house. I watched her disappear making sure nothing would happen to her.

Walking down the road heading home, I felt a little uneasy as I felt something. Not the cold air or the sheer silence of the street, but there was something there. Something lurking in the shadows and I could already guess it was _him_.

I was almost close to the house but something was telling me to stop and settle this here. Something just told me or well I just had a feeling that mom was home early and I didn't want her to worry nor wake Sora up. Gently setting him down on the bench near the dim streetlight pole I made sure he was settled and in deep sleep before turning around and waiting for _him_ to come out.

Walking a few inches away from Sora so he wouldn't wake up – I cracked my knuckles and narrowed my eyes. _He _came out of the shadows, guess he grew a pair. That so called father that wanted to claim Sora was standing right before me and how is he showing he's a proper father when he's holding a brown paper bag with a yellowish brown liquid dripping out of it? Now you tell me the right answer to that.

"Vanitas my boy" He started.

"Save the bull for someone who gives a-"

"Is that the way to talk to your father" He chuckled.

He was laughing but I found no humor in it what so ever. "You're a selfish drunk bastard" I sneered but he waved if off like he knew and didn't give a damn. "Son, you're going to grow up to be just like your old man but-"

He was drunk and I was infuriated. Balling up my right hand into a fist, I didn't think about my actions as I focused all my strength into my fist and aimed for his chin in a uppercut but he dodged and grabbed my neck. Taking something silver, shinning, and sharp out of his pocket, he plunged it lightly against me. I choked on my gasp as he still held me tight. Whispering into my ear all he said was, "Shh, not now son. I'll be back later, let this be a warning. I'm serious"

He let go and walked off as I coughed and staggered back. With a shaky hand I felt my side and looked at the crimson red that stained my hand. It wasn't deep but it stung and the cold chilly air wasn't helping. Trying to ignore the pain, I went back and picked up Sora. I felt my legs shaking and suddenly numb but I knew that I had to get Sora home first as I opened the unlocked door knowing mom was inside waiting for us.

Entering into the warm house as I continued to stagger and plead myself for just a while longer, I managed to set Sora on the couch at least as I watched my mother in the kitchen taking out a tray of Halloween cookies out of the oven. She probably didn't notice when I entered.

If only I could reach my room and not make her worry. If only... I don't remember what happened but my legs gave out on me as I kneeled down with my hand trying to grasp nothing but air. Putting weak pressure on my wound, my eyes felt droopy as I wanted to close them badly. "M-M-Mom…" I choked on my whisper and then everything turned black with a slow motioned horrendous scream in the distance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

DUN. DUN. DUUUN!

To be continued.

Don't come at me with pitch forks and fire for doing that! D8

Cliff hangers… Ahh joy. LOL.

Well I don't really have anything to say other than see ya next time! :]

Playlist:

Halloween – Aqua

Soldiers Orders [Theme of Alex] – Silent Hill Homecoming/Akira Yamaoka

Tears of Pain – SH/ Akira Yamaoka

Theme of Laura - SH/ Akira Yamaoka

You're Not Here - SH/ Akira Yamaoka


	10. Confessions & A Bonfire

AN: FOOOORGIVE ME! I know I FAIL miserably! D8

Hey guys! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Orz;;

I'll try to post more frequently now, sorry for the delay of this chapter. Summer time is here! And what a start! Been gone on vacation but now I can sit down and type. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments! You're all too kind ._.

And again I deeply apologize for the 7 month wait! I know I fail! I would have had this chapter done sooner but… well I was sucked back into the world of Devil May Cry. Gaaahh… I dislike yet like the new DmC – Dante look… anywhoo, the graphics look beautiful! Super excited for FFXIII Versus. New Famitsu info came out this week along with a tad itty bitty hint at KHIII~ ;D I really wish Tetsuya adds some Pixar worlds as he said he would have liked to do quite some time ago in an interview – someday! Someday I say! Aaaand hmm.. oh yes, Uraboku… That is all.

Enough of this and onto the thing you really want! 8'D

Confessions & A Bonfire

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

"…_itas"_

"…_ang"_

"_in"_

"_there"_

"_VANITAS!" _

"_lease"_

"_Don't"_

"_let" _

"…_im"_

"_die"_

"_SAVE MY CHILD, PLEASE!" _

The darkness. The darkness felt warm, rough, and empty; just like how I felt most days. The pain was numb, though pulsing and still seeping crimson – I guess, I couldn't tell because I didn't want to open my eyes, or at least it was that I couldn't even as I tried.

I don't remember much, I just know that I kept closing and opening my eyes. Slow motion red lights and slow paced moving people rushing to get me, I think I even heard them yelling at me to stay awake. The darkness seemed more comforting. I guess this is what dying feels like, there's no white light, just the cord to your life's wire being unplugged from its tv monitor. You know, when the static streaks appear on an empty tv screen and you just click the remote to turn it off? Yeah, I guess I could describe it as that.

Funny how I never got to do much with myself. I wanted to be there for others, even if I couldn't be saved from myself, at least knowing someone needed me like my mom and kid brother – it would be of been enough for me. Guess Axel can now dance and sing merrily around my grave as all these years he's been trying to get with Xion. Xion… she deserved someone who wasn't such a pain in the ass twenty-four seven. I guess my snarky remarks could get annoying even if no one told me they were a bother.

So tell me Death, if I'm at the brink of my existence already, please do enlighten me for a moment and tell me why I feel such warmth holding my right hand? Wasn't all the body heat supposed to leave me already so I could just become a freaky life sized freeze pop? Hm, guess not.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, my trip to Kingdom Hearts better be a pleasant one. Although I deserve a hellish place just because I have murderous intentions towards my old man. I'm just a kid after all, I can get moody too.

Well I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself. I'm imperfect too, just a weirdo kid trying to make the best out of things. I think it's too early for me to start repenting and looking back at things when I barely did anything in life to begin with.

"Vanitas open your eyes, please!" A soft voice cried out.

"I can't lose you now, please, Vani, please! I know you're strong, just hang in there!" The voice continued pleading.

It made staying in this dark void harder, it felt nice to be able to rule a place. Dark, lonely, and cold with no one but me there. In some twisted realm of life and death, I felt like a King but then again I'm probably just over dosed on medications.

"S-S-Shut up" I slurred groggily as I managed to open my eyes in who knows how long. The light at first blinded me and everything was blurry, blank faces and bodies, just mixed bright colors. I opened and closed my eyes several times as I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings.

"Vani!" The voice again called out, excitedly they wrapped their arms around me. I groaned in pain from the impact. "Mom?" I said a little surprised as she let go and nodded. "You have no idea how worried I was!" She cried as she took her crumpled up tissue and wiped away her tears.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked her as I cleared my throat, my own voice sounded weird to me seeing as I haven't spoke in… how long?

"You were in a coma for a week" She replied slowly as if she were about to burst into tears just by remembering the nightmare.

Ahh… a week… great.

That's a chunk of my life that I'll never get back .

I was about to lift myself slightly up from my uncomfortable position as I stopped when I felt a slight gentle squeeze at my right hand. I looked down and saw the small hand holding it as I trailed my eyes along the form of a sleeping Xion next to my side. Her head resting on her arm as her steady slow breathing brought a nostalgic comfort to me.

I looked up and with questioning eyes; mom knew what I wanted to know. She warmly smiled as she looked down at Xion. "She was really worried about, you know? She's never left your side. Such a sweet girl" Mom went and gently kissed Xion's hair and then leaned over and pecked my cheek. "I need to get going, long day at work today" She sighed. I could see how tired she was, I felt bad. Part of it was due to the grief and worry I placed on her. I didn't mean to leave her fending for herself all alone. What if that bastard came back durning the past week I was out of it? If I find out he's been near him, I swear I'll kill him.

"Where's Sora?" I blurted out seeing as how my mind was going in a darker direction. Mom gathered her purse and coat, "With Xion's grandmother. She's been ever so kind to help out. Oh! Look at the time! I wish I could stay longer but I have to go. The doctor said he would come back later to check on things. Maybe he'll dispatch you earlier so then I can take care of you at home. Love you, sweetie. Bye!" Mom hurriedly dashed out the door before I could even have a say of my protest. I hated being taken care of, I was well capable of doing it all on my own. I'd rather be there for others than worry about a knife wound.

I sighed and squeezed Xion's hand that was in mine so she would know I was awake. It took her a while to flutter her eyes opened as she softly yawned and squeezed my hand back as a small yet reserved smile lingered at the edges of her lips. "You're awake" She whispered as I smirked and slowly shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't get to say anything else or bask in the warmth of knowing I was finally awake and alert enough to know that this damn mattress was uncomfortable; when Ven bust the door opened and yelled in the most dramatic way, "MY POOR DEAR COUSIN! WHAT AN UNFORTUNATE SOUL YOU ARE!" He mocked cried and threw his stupid skull on top of me. The thing had 'Get well soon blood brother' written on its forehead.

"Shut the hell up, Ven!" I growled narrowing my eyes at him as he laughed like a psychotic hyena.

Xion let go on my hand, standing up and pointing fingers back and forth. "Wait, Ven's your cousin?" She asked surprised.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Yeah… Don't remind me, I'm still trying to drown out that fact myself"

She giggled and leaned over the bed placing a tender kiss on my forehead, "I'll be right back, just going to go talk to your doctor to see when you can get out" She whispered in my ear as she walked out the room.

Great now I'm stuck with this dumbass. "Where's your animal control tamer?" I asked him as he chuckled and pointed out the window, "He's outside having a rough discussion with security. Something about not letting him park in the handicap section and allowing my dear brother Roxas to bring up his drum set"

I rolled my eyes, of course Terra would be stubborn and want to park in handicap, probably forgot his grandmother's handicap pass. "Why the hell does Roxas want to bring up his drum set? Does he plan to perform in a hospital?" I asked as I threw back Neo at him.

He smirked, "Why to sing you back to health of course"

Oh right, of course! How could I have forgotten I had my own personal singing healing drummer… "Yeah well, all I want to do is go back to sleep. Tell those two idiots not to even bother coming at all!" I told him seriously as he shrugged, did some I Dream of Genie salute as he chuckled and said, "Your wish is my command" as he shut the door behind leaving me to knock out back into submission to the narcotics.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ven's Pov:

I closed the door behind me as I made my way down the hall with Neo resting behind in my blood red and black checkered hoodie. Mom still wouldn't give me back my cloak, she said not until after Thanksgiving, not wanting me to scare the long distance relatives I've haven't seen since I was well, the spitting image of Roxas.

Hmm… perhaps Vani would want to come this year to our house! His mom and Sora always do but he always seems to be reluctant to, always having some sort of excuse. I chuckled, not being oblivious to the fact he dreads our actual relation to one another.

As I turned the corner, heading to the elevators, I passed the nurses' station – I saw Xion talking to a tall man. Once I got closer I noticed it was Eraqus. Terra's dad was a surgeon and quite honestly one of the best in all of Destiny Island and Twilight Town.

"Fair winds, set my sail to the humble direction of Sir Eraqus of The Knights of the Sharp Scalpels! " I announced my presence as I crept up towards the counter next to Xion. Eraqus laughed and bowed, "Ah, why today seems to be such a lively day, here I am greeted by Sir Ventus, fair winds set my course to Knight of the Round Stethoscope!" He joked whole heartily as I chuckled. Yes, I did have quite the fondness for his stethoscope. Who knew you could hear a bleeding heart? Awesome!

Eraqus ruffled my hair and bowed to Xion, "I need to get back to work. I'll go check up on Vanitas in a bit but for now I think his medicine just ko'd him for a good three hours" He waved goodbye to us as he walked off with his old school beeper in his hands. Quite the antique!

I turned to Xion, coughed brushing my hand against my jacket, cleaning it off from imaginary dirt, as I bowed down and offered my hand to her as any gentleman would. "Shall we, my dear?" I smiled as she giggled gently brushing her cold soft hand upon the palm of my hand as I gently squeezed it and walked straight with her into the direction of the elevators.

I heard the little ting of the elevator's doors closing us in as it descended rather slowly down. "So how's Olette?" Xion asks, breaking the comfortable sweet silence. I grinned, "Quite alright, I hope at least. Since the tragedy that happened to our dear Vanitas, she just asked me to please pass on her condolences"

She stared at me for a brief second before laughing, "He's not dead, Ven!" She lightly punched my arm as I shrugged cracking a normal chuckle, "Yeah well, role-playing is good for the soul, just like chicken noodle soup!"

She smiled shaking off the bit of laughter left as she wrapped her arm around my own as she leaned in her head and rested it on my shoulder. I never noticed how much shorter she was than I. Hm.

Outside we saw something so comical that it had me howling like a sadistically cheery banshee!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion's Pov:

I quickly let go of Ven as I ran closer to Terra who had a poor security guard all tied down and ready for the pit fire at a hoedown. "Terra!" I yelled, as he took his leather boot footed top heel off the guard's rib as he coughed and inhaled a fresh breath of air. "Oh! Hey Xion!" He greeted waving as he skipped and lunged himself at me.

I quickly bent down in a turtle-in-shell position as he rolled over my back and hit heavily into the pavement of the hospital entrance. "Are we going to have to leave you here too?" I asked him sternly as I sighed and apologized to the security guard as he angrily shoved his sausage like finger on top Terra's forehead with a violation ticket. Ven stopped laughing as he bent down and took the sticky note from the twinkling paopu seeing goof.

"Is… Terra… My… Girlfriend?" Terra asked in a daze as Ven took off his jacket and made it into a makeshift pillow for his head.

"No, that's Aqua" I tried to hide my urge to laugh as we helped him inside his new glossy black range rover that he only used for emergencies. Terra's always trying to be eco-friendly! "Maybe I should drive and take him home? I have a copy of his house key" Ven offered as he jingled the house keys in his hand. I nodded and took the car keys from inside Terra's jean pocket. After I made sure to buckle him securely knowing how wild Ven could be driving. Sophomore year when we decided to ditch and trust Ven with the car… well… let's just say Vani or Terra only have permission to now.

"Hey where's Roxas?" I asked noticing he wasn't there. Ven shrugged and guessed he just ditched after the guard started chasing them around the parking lot.

Ven got into the driver's seat, turning on the rover, and saluting as he drove off with Terra. I waved back as the car faded slowly away, blending into the background. I quickly called my grandmother to check up on the kids real quick as I headed back upstairs to be with Vanitas.

Entering the cold temperature room, I shivered as I leaned over his sleeping form. Smiling as I caressed his cheek, I bit my lip debating whether or not snap a picture of him. He just looked so peaceful there but then again I frowned just knowing how exactly he ended being here.

Sweet caring, loving brother, wonderful boyfriend Vanitas. Sure he was rough around the edges with a bit of a temper and blunt sarcasm but that was him. He wouldn't be the Vanitas I know if he suddenly started acting freely goofy or naïve and uncanny; I wouldn't know who he was, he couldn't just put a façade of false pretentious emotions around me when I knew that there was nothing but kindness in his heart no matter how dark and damned he sought his soul to be.

"I'll never be the same without you by my side, Vani" I whispered as I leaned in closer and pressed my warm lips against his cold cracked ones. My heart skipped a beat as I backed away slowly and pressed my fingertips against my lips. We never had to utter words of affection just to know we were a 'thing' never had to say the cheesy and corny 'I love yous' or 'I less than three yous' …Just never.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of medicine, disinfectants, and plastic. Opening them I stepped even further back as those golden amber eyes stared back at me with a huge ego crushing smirk plastered on his face.

"So in other words, you love me?" He asked mocking me as I felt the heat go to my cheeks.

Turning my head to the right to face the window, I ignored him and mumbled, "Shuddup" Too embarrassed form confessing in such a crappy environment. Way to go Xion…

He yawned stretching out his muscles as he still had that cocky smirk on his face. Grr! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! He noticed me, staring at him as I turned again to ignore him. He laughed and got up slightly as he encaged his arms around my waist, pulling me down to sit on the small space of his bed beside his half sitting positioned torso. "Ignoring me after I've been practically unresponsive for nearly half a month? Why I feel offended, Xion" He whispered in my ear as his cool breath trickled down my neck sending shivers down my back.

"Yeah well, at least sleeping Vani wasn't such a jerk!" I narrowed my eyes at him lightly as he shook his head chanting his ever so famous, "Stupid" at me.

"Yeah well don't expect me to give you a half-assed reply. Just know that," He paused as he gently placed my head against his chest. I feared that I was hurting him as I fought to get my weight off him as he pushed me back down. Placing my ear against his heart, I felt it beat slowly at first until it quickened, "That you have that there. My heart" He whispered as his head fell back and knocked out again.

I quickly got off of him as I smiled, "Gee, You tell a girl something so sweet and melt worthy, then go to sleep. Men…" I shook my head quietly laughing as I stepped out of his room to go find Eraqus again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vani's Pov:

"_That you have that there. My heart"_ I remember ushering those words as my mind hazed and the bleak darkness was beckoning for me to return as I let it take me once again. Damn medicine, I've never coming back to a hospital. If that wasn't bad enough, having your best friend's dad be the one taking care of you as they nurse you back to health is even weirder – I don't think I could even show my face around him for a good half year.

I felt a major headache forming as my strained neck and head kept bouncing back and forth as I felt a slight breeze go through… my clothes? Slowly opening one eye, I felt the rush of light and the UV rays hit me as I reclosed my eye seeing as the bright hurt too much as I was becoming accustomed to the darkness.

I opened my eyes and felt my legs being lifted, I heard a zip and buckle noise and a roaring horse, maybe an engine but the world was too bright and blurry so I closed then again.

Again I opened my blinded eyes and saw Xion's face as she spoke but her words were slowed down and hard to comprehend as I think I heard her say, "We're h-h-here. S-sleepy… hea-"Again closed them,

I inhaled a long deep breath of air as I moved my head as I felt how grainy and warm it felt as the sun's bright rays hit my closed eye lids making them a bright reddish color as I opened them again and this time forcing myself to adjust. I was getting tired of being so out of it and feeling sluggish.

The salty ocean breeze hit me as I heard the seagulls flying around. Grasping the earth beneath me I realized it was the white sand of the small Destiny Island beach. The place where our secret place was located.

Slowly lifting up my body with my elbows propped up, I looked around closing my eyes as this environment made me relax. I looked down and saw that I was lying on top of a green and white hibiscus floral patterned beach towel as I was wearing a black and red checked swimming trunks with a white wife beater. I lifted it up to see the purple and greenish yellow, bruised up flesh underneath, and the ten stitches forcing it closed to heal,

"Oh! You're awake!" I heard Xion say surprised as she ran up the small sand hill. She was wearing a navy blue sundress, the slight breeze lifting up the hem, swaying back and forth.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she bend down, pushing my fingers away from the wound as she applied peroxide on it and put the gauze on top, "Good as new!" She lightly patted the wound as she giggled.

I quickly looked up at her smiling face and then at her hand touching me. I don't know what came over me as I grabbed her wrist forcing her to fall back and roll onto her back as I switched our positions as I was on top of her.

I hastily and needingly crushed my lips against hers as she squeaked in surprised. I was never so forward and forceful with her but as I pulled back, I rested my head at the nook of her neck as I held her in my arms. For once, I shook, uncertain of the future. For once my defenses were down. I… I… I was scared.

I was grateful that Xion understood, not questioning me, or asking me what was wrong; she just knew. She wrapped her arms around my back as she shushed me and tried to stop my shaking. I wasn't the type to cry easily so my shudders were the best I could do to control myself. I haven't felt this down since I broke Xion's wrist on accident.

Back then I treated her more of, like one of the guys like I did with Aqua but Xion was more fragile and I didn't even know my own strength. We were joking , having a good time at her place, when her dad got mad, like a raging bull. He was furious that I was dating her as he tried to separate us but I was stupid and tried to make him let go of her as I threw a vase at him to make him back off. I didn't really care who I pissed off back then, still don't, but now I have a more level-headed thinking towards it. I heard Xion cry in pain for a moment seeing as her arm and wrist were bleeding.

I paled and stood there wide eyed not sure what I just did. Her dad yelled at me to get out as he slammed the door in my face. I pounded on the front door yelling for her to open up, I kept apologizing but her dad was yelling for me to get off his property.

I even tried to ram myself against the door to try and bust it open but it didn't do anything. Next thing I know, the cops came for me and arrested me. I remember being enraged and pissed off beyond belief.

The old hags were gossiping in the corner nodding and agreeing after they heard all the noise going on, I remembered their heartless cold stares as if they were watching me step to the gallows to be, beheaded for abuse and public disturbance when it was an honest mistake.

I saw the fear on Xion's face but not the type to be angry with me but rather worried for me. I must of looked like a wild beast as I snarled and bared my teeth at the cops ready to bite them. My head was forcefully pushed down as they slammed the cop's car door closed as I sat in the back handcuffed feeling uncomfortable.

I was only locked up for about twenty-four hours with no fee to pay bail out or anything. I remember Xion telling me after that she threaten her dad by telling him she would run away if he ever pressed charges against me. Besides my mom wouldn't have been able to pay it, with the little bit of munny she makes working two jobs – it was just enough to get by with a decent life.

Even though it was quite the uproar and main subject of gossips for weeks, to the point it seemed like they wouldn't just shut up about it making even more rumors and spreading them around. They just didn't know how to mind their own business.

Well at least Ven was happy with my short imprisonment as I managed to find a few bones and skulls underneath my bench. The big burly biker next to me who had a secret soft spot for crocheting told me not to question what happened fifteen years ago. Whatever the hell that meant…

I shrugged my shoulders and told him I didn't even care what happened as long as I was able to keep some of the 'evidence'

So a long winded story for something that made me feel lower than anything else. I was scum but Xion apparently ranked me to be the soap that cleans the scum. It made me chuckle, she was pretty lame but the fact was – her dad was bad but it wasn't anyone's fault – just his damn, over protective daughter complex.

"You okay?" Xion whispered as I snapped out of my thoughts and got off her as I kissed her forehead. "Yeah… thanks" I coughed as I sat there next to her. She rubbed my shoulder as she got up and ran off to go greet someone.

Who? But then I knew who as I saw the small ridiculous boat at the small dock. "Who called the circus?" I asked myself as Xion greeted Ven, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Sora, and Kairi all to come hang with us.

Well at least I can say that's the longest time we've been together alone for quite some time now. The wondering question as to how the hell Terra managed to fit everyone into one small boat was still lingering but it was way beyond me.

"Yo Vani!"

"Hey!"

"Great to see you!"

"It's the Frankendork!"

They all yelled, waving and running towards me.

I flipped off Roxas who called be the 'Frankendork' as he stuck out his tongue.

"Who's ready to party?" Terra asked as he turned on his mini boombox.

I rolled my eyes, there goes the relaxing silence…

"Vani! Vani!" I heard that little voice that I hated to admit, I missed a lot. "Hey twerp" I picked up Sora in my arms, it hurt as I cringed in pain but ignored it as he hugged my face.

I chuckled and joined to help the others set up our annual bonfire. Seeing as 'annual' to them meant whenever the hell they felt like it. Yep, I'm surrounded by idiots.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued! ;D

So yeah hope that met expectations… or well what reviewers wanted~ more fluff and more well whatever you wanna call it xD

Yeah so I'm fried for now. See ya! Until next time! 8D

So tell me what ya think!

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]

Random Playlist:

Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence (MSI)

Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse

Never Be The Same by Red


	11. Pink Petals & Locked In A Closet

AN: So should I start running away like Demyx now or…? Hey guys! I know it's been an excruciatingly LONG time since I've last updated even though I did promise I would! I swear being a High School Senior is _very _stressing! Before I go on and on about everything's that's made me delay this, I'll stop myself and make this as short and as simple as possible before this AN has a bigger word count than the actual story. xD

1. Writer's Block, a ridiculous huge block that just inspired nothing worth typing. I believe in the Author's vow of "Quality over Quantity" I'd rather give you guys something _worth_ reading than something I completely bs'd just so you have_ something_ to read from me.

2. Like I said, I'm a HS Senior so this month is really crunch time before I grad next month. Which doesn't also include all my art and video projects and side college courses I've had.

3. I bought myself a Nintendo 3DS – so… Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Collectors Edition, TAKE MY MONEY, ALL OF IT. I can't wait! I'm excited to finally hear Rhyme speak – I'm also a big fan of TWEWY. Anyone else excited for KH3D? Still waiting to buy a 3DS? I would give out my Friend Code but I don't have any 3DS games yet so there's really no point xD

4. I've never owned a Nintendo system before so I had to wait quite some time to finally be able to buy 358/2 Days and Re: Coded – was able to finally do so when I got the 3DS. I thought Coded was really short since I beat it in a couple of days and Days was really touching and cute.

5. I may or may not consider making a sequel depending on if anyone still cares/wants it.

So onto this story!

Pink Petals & Locked In A Closet

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Marly don't you dare put that bottle of whiskey in the fire!"_

"_Will you relax? Alcohol is totally safe!" _

"_Dumbass, you're gonna make a nuclear mushroom cloud at this rate!"_

"_It's only five bottles plus this Tequila I found!"_

"_Someone call the D.I. Doomsday Patrol!"_

"_What Luxord doesn't know, won't kill hm!"_

"_You're lucky the kids fell asleep because I am so kicking your ass!" _

"_Oh Vani, I love it when you talk rough to me" _

"…_RRRRRGH" _

"_Oooh growl for me some more big boy"_

"_SHUT U-"_

Vani's Pov:

"…Uugh… Oww… nngh" My head was killing me but oh no, it wasn't just that, of course not. My whole damn body felt numb, my stab wound felt weird, moist, and overall it made my mood sour if not for the migraine I woke up with. Last night was one hell of a bonfire. Sure we laughed, talked about the past and our future plans, and toasted some marshmallows for the kids but I'll say this once and only once – never again, or at least not with Marluxia around. Seriously, who invited him? He wasn't on the boat with the others but he suddenly appeared out of nowhere unannounced.

Despite being the hormonal raging idiotic fruit cake that he is, he's a pyromaniac when he's drunk. I didn't really drink since I don't really like it and I didn't want to give my kid brother the image of me being a complete and ruthless moron. Sure I was temperamental sober, but I worse when under the influence. Remember those rumors? One was twisted even worse than it really was like Xion's wrist but I never did say that there wasn't at least one or two that weren't true and how did those happen? Me being in a very dark place and doing some pretty stupid stuff.

See why I hate having mornings like these? I wake up feeling uncomfortable and I start to think on bad things or think a lot in general. Besides the drama with keeping Marly under control, the night was fun, ruined by him but sure, it was fun while it lasted.

Terra and Aqua took care of the kids while they sat around the fire. Aqua didn't mind watching over them and Terra was cold since he forgot his jacket. While they volunteered, Xion and I got some alone time. We decided to go to the secret place for a bit. It was a lot colder in there, being purely rocks and damp ones at that but it was nice to have another moment alone.

I sat in this corner that had little to no light at all but at least it wasn't as damp as the rest of the ground. Xion sat around my legs as I hugged her, she smelled like the waves of the ocean, heh, must be some new shampoo. She laid her head on my chest and she sat there just listening. "Enjoying the silence, much?" I commented. The silence was nice and comfortable but we rarely got any time to just really talk and be us. I wanted to take this opportunity to do so. She lifted her head up slightly to look me in the eyes, instead of answering my question, she just stared. "What?" I asked as I raised a questioning eyebrow.

Her cold fingertips lightly brushed over my cheek as she smiled, "You know, your eyes glow a little in the dark. It's nice" She continued to brush her fingers on my cold skin as she stopped on my parted dry lips. She looked as if she was in a trance, as if she were mesmerized by my golden eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I couldn't thank her for the compliment, that would be weird and not to mention awkward and it's not like I could deny that fact. My eyes do that and I never thought of it as anything special but when she looks at me and notices these little things about me – as corny and Grinch sounding as it may be – my heart grows a couple of sizes, it flutters and makes me realize why I love her so much. Yes love, not like.

She really is my weakness , I wish I could be more open with her, really I do but it's just not the type of guy I am. I'm… I'm just Vanitas. I blink as I see a blush forming on her pale cheeks, a bright rosy blush. She snaps out of her trance as she quickly moves her hand away from my face as if self thinking it was the wrong move to make – I was faster than she was, so I grabbed her hand in mine and crushed my lips with hers.

It was either all the blood I was losing from my reopening stab wound or me denying that I could be 'romantic' if I really wanted to but I didn't care at the moment, I was a mix jar of emotions. I felt the need to show her affection, show her I cared despite not always showing it, show her that I love being alone with her – it was a comforting silence when we didn't have words to say, it was comforting just to laugh and have a good time with her. These mixed emotions made me feel extremely weird, they weren't bad feelings, just very foreign to me but at the same time nostalgic.

Being inside this cave made me remember why that paopu fruit meant so much to her. Sure it was a stupid little drawing we did back in middle school but it was something I've forgotten. How could I? Back then, just like all the other kids – I used to believe in the silly tale of sharing the fruit. Before Xion and I were really a thing, I joked that we should sometimes share one. It was my weird secret way of confessing that I had a crush on her. Yeah she was stupid, clumsy, and had a gorilla for a father – but I really liked her. I guess I forgot since after that time, we would rarely stop by the cave and as I got older, I stopped believing in most kids tale - they were just a waste of time. I guess all this time, Xion was trying to tell me or rather remind me of how special that tale was to the both of us. I still think it's just a fruit that you eat but if she brings it up again then I'll go along with.

After our time together in the cave, I held Xion's hand as I walked us out of the cave. When we got back she was still blushing and kept quiet while she sat next to Aqua to warm up. Terra smirked as he was about to open his big mouth but I stopped him before he could. "Nothing happened you pervert"

"But she's so quiet! Oh man! Vani does pull all the moves when he wants to, doesn't he Xion?" He boomed as he laughed and patted my back and made me fall over the log we were sitting on. I groaned as I felt my wound reopen. I cringed as I saw the sand and blood mixing. "You got sand on my wound, you idiot!" I said through gritted teeth as I held onto it. Argh. It was a really bad burning pain.

Terra shook his head sighing as he went to the ice cooler and got out a bottle of drinking water. He swatted my hands away as he managed to fight me to get my shirt off. He then poured water all over my bandaged chest. "There! Good as new, you baby!" He stuck his tongue out. I shook my head sighing, he was trying to help but he sure was useless when it came to first-aid.

"Let's change your bandages again, Vani" Xion said as she got up and went to get her first aid kit. She took my hand and went back inside the secret place. Terra was howling, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do you crazy kids!" He hollered. I rolled my eyes.

Xion changed everything and I was good to go. It was a pretty chill night after that, everyone was having a good time and that's when Marly started to get wild. Should have noticed all those bottles he already had. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he liked me more than just a friend, it was creepy but it was even worse when he wasn't coherent enough to think properly. Seriously, who invited him? I know he's part of the band and all that but seriously? So after Marly tried to prove that fire was safe and making Terra and I run off to dump ocean water onto the bonfire wood about four times – I decided that I should call it a night and so did Xion as she carried Kairi and I carried Sora.

I heard Terra say something like we looked like a cute happy family so I flipped him off, said goodnight, and went on my way home. Back on the main island, I escorted Xion home since it was pitch dark – I quickly gave her a kiss as she waved and went inside.

I was extremely alert to make sure _he _wasn't lurking around and thankfully he wasn't so I made it home safely with Sora in my arms. My wound was killing me so I quickly set Sora on his bed for a bit before I would lose strength. I got him ready for bed and tucked him in.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower to clean off my wound, after that I put on a pair of black and silver checkered boxers and then I must have knocked out since that's all I remember of last night.

Tomorrow would be Monday and after this week, we would be off for Thanksgiving. Great, now I have more to worry about. So like I said, one hell of a bonfire but a semi-good one at that; would have been better if not for Marly so I vowed that I would avoid him even more at all costs today and hopefully all week.

So I got up and ready, I didn't have to worry about Sora since mom was home. Her boss told her to take the week off so it's nice to see her relax with Sora. I yawned as I jumped over the gate like I usually do since I'm always late. Inside homeroom, I just sat there at my desk still thinking about the bonfire. Of course I didn't get enough time to myself since all my annoying classmates kept asking if I was alright. Geez, you would think people would mind their own damn business by now. Guess not.

News spread like wild fire again about what happened but most were wrong since they kept twisting the story. Most people in this damn island wouldn't have guessed it was my damn father if it hit them in the head with a brick. See that's the thing about the damn snake, he buried his charming polite, well spoken self on them all. In their eyes, he was the happy and proud father of two; the damn cheery father that was _so_ in love with his wife. In their eyes, he was the devoted husband and loving father. In their eyes, he could do no wrong. In their eyes, he wasn't the one that left us; he was the one that left for a better job so he could provide for his damn family even better. So if he did, then where has he been half my damn life?

That bastard can go to hell; in their eyes, I was the son that should rather be there.

I started to brood and clench my fist but I suddenly stopped when I felt her soft cold hand placed on top of mine. I looked up to see her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile. Yes I said beautiful, deal with it.

"Morning handsome" She teased and kissed my cheek. Terra was right behind her howling like an idiot as he just loved our endearing moments of rare public affection. Ugh.

"Shut up, it's too damn early Terra. Not in the mood" I groaned as Xion giggled and gently started playing with my spiky hair.

"So whats the haps? You finally going to a family get together?" Terra smirked as he asked something I'd rather ignore if not completely forget about.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around Xion, pulling her closer to me and burying my face in her side. I shook my head and shrugged. I honestly didn't know, mom has been bugging me about going and Sora's her little assistant on that. I really hated family dinners and the sort; they were more work and trouble than I could bear. So to me, they were exhausting.

You have and I'm sure no one can disagree on this – but the loud obnoxious aunts that have no real jobs but gossip all day, then the uncles that stand awkwardly preferably in corners that try to find something to talk about, the cousins that either think they're better than you or the one's that do stupid stuff, the distant relatives that try to get to know you but in reality it's just plain awkward, the relatives that stuff their faces every ten minutes, the grandparents that stretch your cheeks and boast about your achievements, then there's you. Either you pretend like you're having fun, are actually having fun, just sit there and watch tv, or are the one expected to personally entertainment the smaller kids.

"C'mon you have to go! Roxas and Venny are your cousins!" Terra shook my shoulders as Xion excused herself seeing Namine come in. I winced at the mention of blood relation. I ask myself just… why. Why was I related to them? Why did our family trees have to cross paths? Just why? It's not like I hated and despised them entirely, it just didn't make any sense at all to me. Family makes no sense sometimes.

"You know how much I_ hate_ these circus events. I don't want to be constantly reminded that I look like that assh-"

"HE DID WHAT?" I heard Xion shriek before I could finish. Terra and I turned around as we saw her holding the school's newspaper and nearly tearing it apart. Namine was trying to calm her as her face grew red. I knew that face, she was getting frustrated and on the verge of tears.

I instinctively ran to her to try and _protect_ her, to shield her from what caused her pain but she just looked at me with these big sad eyes and she bit her lower lip. I knew she didn't have much control when it came to her emotions. She trembled and didn't say anything as she dashed out the classroom.

I didn't bother yelling for her since she was long gone. She used to be in cross country running back in middle school so being a dramatic distressed boyfriend was futile. I turned to face Namine as she knew what I wanted to know as she handed me the paper. I read the front page and nearly broke every bone in my hand as I flipped the table and hit the wall making a slight dent. Before I could run out in anger and in a destructive rampage, Terra forcefully grabbed my arm and stopped me so I could face him.

He's seen this side of me before. I was ruthless and all hell breaks loose. I haven't shown this side in a very long time. Want to know why stupid rumors started? This is why. "I'm going to kill him" I said nice and slowly and with as much venom and coldness I could muster. I made Namine shake in fear, I didn't mean to, but my body wasn't going to calm itself anytime sooner.

"Vanitas, let's talk" Terra said in a serious tone that anyone rarely gets to hear. He's my best friend and he keeps me in check but I don't think I could contain it any longer. I didn't look at him but instead I kept my focus on the paper. I knew he had a competitive streak, knew he didn't like me actually being _happy_, knew he had his eye on her for years now; but to say something like that? I was going to beat him to a pulp and then kill him. I wanted him to be miserable. I wanted to lose control and laugh hysterically as he succumbed to darkness forever. Xion would always stop me from losing control because she would tell me that I was better than that but the thing is, I don't think I am, I don't think she really knows who I am.

Before my mind could go delve deeper into its darker territory, Terra pushed me out to the hallway and into another classroom that was empty. He made sure to lock the door as he waited for me to calm down a little but when he saw the evil glint in my eyes – he coldly said, "You're just like him, you know. You're just like your father"

My mind was racing and I was ignoring the part of me that was well the real me. I was so clouded with darkness, it was sweet and powerful but I wasn't me. I clenched my hand forming a fist and rammed myself against the wall aiming for where Terra was standing. I focused all my hate and anger onto him now as he dodged my attack. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" I yelled as Terra grabbed my hands and restrained me against the wall by the door.

"SHUT UP AND THINK VANITAS" He roared back as we stood like that for five minutes. I didn't try to break free or say anything. My breathing became ragged and short; I was just so pissed off.

I was glad that Terra took us into another room. I knew that if Xion saw me like this, in this sick state, she would break down and be afraid of me. I didn't want that. I knew what Terra was trying to tell me. I would be no better than my dad who is nothing but a monster.

But that's the funny thing. The darkness felt so nice sometimes.

After a good twenty minutes passed, I calmed down enough to hear the bell ringing for the next class. Terra let go as I turned around to face him. I was still mad inside but my seeing red had gone down. "Care to explain what happened?" Terra spoke up as he crossed his arms.

I rubbed my wrists as I sighed, "Axel is what happened. Posting an article saying that I… that… I… I sexually abuse Xion, that I'm forcing her into this relationship, that all this time she's wanted him, not me. You know none of that is true but this has gone just too damn far! I'm sick of it, I'm been tame and civil as to not hurt him but he's really testing my temper. I already have enough problems as it is and I don't need Axel to be an added one. I don't want to lose Xion, Terra, I don't but Axel is…" I sighed again, suddenly feeling depressed, "He's really driving us into splitting"

"And that's exactly what he wants, Vani! You have to be stronger than that. Look I know you can get pretty violent if you really felt like it but you have to control yourself man. Your mom can't afford to bail you out of jail if it came down to that and I know you wouldn't live down the fact that you would be doing something your dad would have done in your place. You sure as hell aren't him and your better than rotting in a jail cell. I know I usually tease you about these things but what you and Xion have is special. I would hate to see you two split just because Axel is the biggest douche ever. He's just jealous and you know what? So what if he is! I say, go to her. Find Xion and comfort her because I know she wouldn't want to be alone. I know she's hurt and upset and only you can fix that" He smiled.

"I wouldn't know where to find her" I bitterly said as I winced at the knowing fact of what just happened a couple of minutes ago to me. I didn't like that side and I hated to know that part of me did.

"Where does she usually go if she's upset?" Terra asked as I thought about it. Lately everything's been going good for her so I haven't seen her really upset, not like back in middle school. She had problems with her mom back then and I would get worried when she wasn't at home. I remember searching the entire island until it clicked and I got my boat and went to our secret place where I would find her either sleeping on the damp floor from crying or where she was just sitting and drawing pictures on the rocks walls. She told me she liked to be alone in small dark places. It made her feel at ease.

Where the hell was I going to find a small dark place at a school? This place practically screamed teamwork, happiness, school spirit and all that crap. The only dark place here was Ven's stupid club room and I doubt she would want to be alone in there. So as reluctant as I was, I thanked Terra and headed over to Ven's. I didn't want to cross out this possible place so I went and found nothing but a very disturbing image of Ven performing the weirdest ritual dance ever. He said he read the paper and he was just as upset about it so in his strange and I mean very strange way, he was trying to help by placing a curse on Axel. I don't even wanna know what he planned to do with the fresh blood of a chicken…

Anyways, I awkwardly thanked him and thought of searching every broom closet I could find. I hoped I found her in there since I hated knowing that she was extremely upset. Luckily I did eventually find her in one of the closets of the abandoned building. Our school had a second mini building that used to be used for the art and theater classes and after school clubs but its long been forgotten about. Now it's just an opened building that is supposed to be haunted by past teachers' ghosts and other stupid 'scary' stuff.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered as I opened the door and turned the light on inside the closet. I closed the door and asked her if I could sit next to her as she sniffled and nodded her head. I held her trembling cold hand in my warm one as she turned to face me and her tears began falling again. It really did hurt me to see her like this; I swear that bastard was going to pay.

"Xion, I know what Axel said in that paper but we can't listen to him. We can't let him tear us apart, that's what he wants. Please don't let it upset you" I whispered as she shook her head and spoke up. Her voice was strained and hoarse, "I'm not upset because of what he said about me… I would never want him even… even if we weren't together. But those things he said about you! I know you would never hurt me on purpose" She sniffled again as she rubbed her tears away, "W-W-Why can't they see just how wonderful you are?" She asked as she cried.

I slightly smirked as I lifted her head up so I was directly looking into her dark blue eyes. She was the one that was wonderful, not me. "You really are stupid, Stupid. I don't care what they say about me, I only care about what you think about me. Screw them for not understanding me, I don't want them to"

"You really are a jerk" She cried as she hugged me and then let go slightly to kiss me. It was a chaste kiss, simple, comforting but nice.

We sat there in the closet for what seemed like hours but I think it was only until lunch anyways. She wasn't in the mood for anything and I didn't really care about skipping anyways. We just sat there in perfect comfort. It wasn't awkward or anything but nice. We did small talk but nothing big. "How's your wound?" She asked as I stood up and lifted my shirt slightly. I honestly forgot about it, as I showed her that it was still bruised but it was looking better than before. "I'm happy" She weakly smiled as she got up.

"Do you want to do something? I could use a day off from school" I asked as she latched onto my hand. I knew that if I distracted her, she would get over it in a couple of hours. For now I know she was acting very needy and I didn't mind at all. What this girl does to me…

She nodded and said she didn't care where we went as long as it was far away. I shrugged and went with it, figuring we could spend the day in Twilight Town again. I quickly sent my mom a text message telling her so she wouldn't be surprised if I decided to come home late with her. While we were making our way down the hallway of the main building, I felt a slight pressure on my left foot. Looking down, I noticed a thin pink rope. I titled my head confused but didn't have enough time to figure it out as I let go of Xion's hand as the rope began pulling and forcefully slammed me down and started to drag me down the hallway.

"What the fu-" I started but couldn't finish as I saw what was at the corner of the new hallway the rope dragged me towards. "XION!" I yelled desperately as I saw Marly waving and making these kissy faces at me. "Oh! Dreams do come true! I went fishing and I got myself a Van~iiii~tas" Marly chimed as I clawed at my tied ankle. "XION!" I yelled again as I became frantic now. I turned my head as best as I could behind me as I noticed Xion standing there grabbing her sides and… laughing.

As much as I loved knowing she was smiling again and actually laughing – I just didn't want to deal with Marly. She knew just how much I hated the guy and how much he terrified me. Yes, I was scared of him. Was I afraid of admitting that? Hell no.

Next thing I know, I was facing Marly as he stood in front of me. He crouched down all predator like and threw rose petals all over me. I gulped as he puckered his lips and got closer. "Sorry to stop you Marly, but my boyfriend and I have plans" Xion finally spoke up and came to my rescue as she undid the rope and helped me get up. Marly had this annoyed face on but he took his rope and frowned. His shoulders were slumped and he slowly walked away but not before he vowed that he would never stop.

I wasn't looking forward to that. "Took you long enough" I complained as she took my hand again giggling. I smirked, if my pain caused her a little entertainment then it was fine by me. We got out of school and headed to my place so I could get my wallet and a jacket in case it got cold later on. Xion didn't want her dad finding out she was ditching so she sat in the kitchen helping Sora with this puzzle he was doing. Since mom was home, he didn't want to go to school and it was fine anyways. Not like he was missing much but snack time and learning what starts with the letter 'A'

I went upstairs to get my stuff and then rushed downstairs. My mom kissed my cheek and told me to be careful as Xion and Sora finished the puzzle. He asked me where I was going and I told him not to worry about it and that I would bring him something. He beamed and hugged me as he practically shoved me out the door so I could get him something. I chuckled as Xion and I left.

We arrived at Twilight Town and decided to go get some sea salt ice cream. I ended up getting a stick that said 'Winner' on it but I didn't think it was any special so I was about to throw it away when Xion stopped me. "Don't throw that away! It's special!" She said as I stared at her confused. "It's a piece of wood. Nothing special there"

"You dummy, it means you won a prize" She explained as I rolled my eyes and sarcastically gave her a "Yippee"

She told me I was hopeless as I smirked and told her she was stupid. She stuck her tongue out at me as I did the same. We spent the day just going around the town, exploring the seven mysteries and all that 'fun' stuff. I wasn't bored; I just thought some of the mysteries were pointless. The place that mostly intrigued her was that abandoned mansion in the woods of the town. It was this strange place inside this hole in the wall but I guess that's what made it cool and interesting.

There was this one specific room inside that she loved the most. It was this white room that had nothing inside really but a long table and chair, a couple of windows and white curtains. The floor was covered with crisp leaves that were blown in by the wind. So that kinda gave the place some color. Though I failed to realize that we've been here before. Not in years but we have been when we were younger because Xion found some of her old doodles on the floor. Some were wrinkled and hardened by rain, the ones that she could make out, she tried to smooth out as much as possible as she showed me.

"Remember these? I only found five pictures but if I do say so myself, I'm still a pretty darn good artist" She smiled and handed me one, I looked it over and replied, "Riiiiight"

She lightly punched my arm as she ran around the room looking for the markers and paper we left in here. I told her that even if she did find them, they would probably be useless by now. She told me she knew that but it wouldn't hurt to look. While she was doing that, I went outside and explored the grand library to see what I could find. There's got to be at least something good in this dump. I wondered about the mansion's previous occupants. What the family was like and such but at the same time – I could care less.

We spent about an hour in there and then went back into town since Xion was hungry so we got a late lunch and sat at the top of the clock tower. "Think you would ever want to move here?" She asks me as I shrug, "Don't know, probably not. Destiny Island may have stupid people but I do like the place. I wouldn't want to be neighbors with Luxord and Larxene anyway"

She giggled and shook her head. We sat there in comforting silence as we took in the scenery. Twilight Town has always had this serene type of feeling with its long hours of sunset and bustling streets and trains. It wasn't quite like Destiny Island which was a lot more relaxing but smaller so everyone knew each other. It was the rumor mill of places to live in but not everything about it was bad.

Xion took me out of my train of thought when she asked me, "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Are you going to Roxas and Ven's place?"

I made a face at her that told her I didn't want to. "You know, Terra and I will be there"

I titled my head waiting for her to further elaborate. "Their parents invited us. Said it was only going to be immediate family so no long distance weirdos. You know how it's just me and my dad but my dad has to work so I'll be alone and it's the same with Terra. Holidays are usually the busiest at hospitals"

"Yeah because everyone gets first degree when they try to roast a turkey" I remarked as she laughed.

"What about your aunt and grandmother?" I asked as she told me there were going back home for the holidays. Most of her family was from Hollow Bastion and she didn't feel like going with them since she felt that it would be awkward and uncomfortable.

So my girlfriend and best friend were going to be at Roxas and Ven's place. I haven't seen my aunt and uncle in years since I try to avoid these things but I don't think I could dodge the family bullet this time around. I know someone is going to embarrass me and I won't be able to live it down for quite some time.

So now I had to really and I mean really think about it. Should I go? Should I stay by myself? I would probably either have a movie marathon and pass out on the couch or try to skateboard and possibly run over Terra's stupid cat again if I stayed alone. If I went, I would have to try dodging questions and getting my cheeks pinched every five seconds and all that jazz. I hated jazz, and I didn't hate my family, just some of their personalities.

I knew it would make everyone especially my mom happy if I went but… could I stand a full night with family? Would I survive? Then again I could always leave halfway. Not like we lived far or anything.

I sighed. I think I made my decision.

Xion had these big bright blue hopeful eyes as she waited for my answer but the only thing I could think was…

Dammit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

So there's a nice lengthy chapter!

Next up: What's Vani going to choose to do?

This chapter was only in Vani's pov so next chapter, it'll be multiple like usual!

I don't know when I'll update but I'll try not to take months on end like last time!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :]

Random Playlist:

In Fact by Gregory and the Hawk

Letters by Utada Hikaru

Polish Girl by Neon Indian

Sunshine Eyes by Polarsets

Naturally by Yuya Matsushita


End file.
